Black? White? No Difference to Me
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: I loved him. I loved him more than anything, and still do. This is my story on how it felt, came together, then almost fell apart with secrets, lies, and dark figures. Enjoy! -AY. rating may go down in certain areas . Haruoc.
1. wanting him

my first fb fic, don't shoot me. most of it is based on the manga, though.

* * *

"Black? White? No Difference to Me:  
Chapter One;  
Wanting Him"

When I think about him, I freeze, when I talk about him, I stutter, and when he looks at me, I feel like I'm melting in the spot. But I'm not talking about the Prince,... no, my eyes were set on him through middle school, but, here, in high school, I see someone my own age that's better than him.

His name is Hatsuharu Sohma, but he lets me call him Haru. Haru is in my homeroom class, and, practically, almost all of his classes are mine. In these classes, him and I are partners, and we sit directly next to eachother, so talking to him isn't easy, but he's as sweet as to not be rude about it. He probably had noticed my feelings, but I don't care,... I've always wanted him to know.

There came a day I was going to tell him, but he got so angry, before I told him, and started to destroy the classroom,... his personality was so different than before, I didn't understand what was going on. Some second year students, his cousins, I guessed, tried to stop him, but the teacher did a better job, I'll say that much. His cousin, Momiji, told me about his other side; Black Haru. He said that when Haru snaps he's the exact opposite of his regular self; White Haru.

I didn't care when he went Black in school,... sure, that got him in trouble, but Haru is the dreamiest guy I've ever seen. To me, he's better than Prince Yuki. Guys like Haru are what I crave for, and I hope it would be possible for us to be together.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ai Yudinte. I know, my name is weird. Ai; meaning love, and Yudinte; meaning Dusk. I didn't have a lot of people who like me, and still don't, but Haru is my first real crush, and, so far, he hasn't let me down. Him, and his cousin, Momiji, were my first real friends. I used to be so alone, I had to imagine that I had friends. The imagination's still at large, but I don't need to imagine my friends, when they're around me.

Anyways, now, here we are, the second semester of school. I was wearing my regular uniform, my long, moonlit hair down, and in a partial ponytail. My eyes, their jade flashes gleamed in the sunlight. _"Another day to see him."_ Is what I thought.

I was heading to homeroom, until I was stopped by my least favorite girls, The Prince Yuki fanclub,... honestly, those girls, in my book, are worse than when Haru goes black.

"Hey, Ai! You better listen up, and listen good! This will be your only warning." Menagawa said. I call them by their last names. They were obviously here because Haru, and Momiji invited me to hang out with their other friends, which, I obliged to, only because I liked spending time with Haru. His friends are nice, Yuki, the person they wanted to talk about, seemed nice, Kyo,... let's save him for later.

"What do you want, Menagawa? I have a class to go to, and so do you." I told her, and her stupid fanclub girls, hoping to get them to leave,... it didn't work.

"It can wait!" Kinosha said.

"You were with the Prince, yesterday. If you have any plans having to do with him, we'll..." Of course, I cut Nomagisha off, before she continued.

"I was only there because his cousins, Hatsuharu and Momiji, invited me. I barely know Yuki, so, if you think I have plans for your Prince, you're mistaken. I'm only a friend of his cousins, and that's it. I have no interest in Yuki, whatsoever." And with that, I took, my leave. I could tell they were all pretty surprised by what I said, but it was the truth, my interest was in Haru, right now.

I walked into my homeroom, towards the windows, and to the back corner, where Haru was waiting for me. I was happy to see him; his hair color was mysterious, his silver eyes were like heaven, the piercings added to his great style, and I adored his necklace, everything made the perfect bad boy,... I loved it. "Hey, Haru!" I said, smiling as best as I could without seaming nervous.

"Hello Ai! You're a little later than usual, something keep you from getting to class?" He asked, concerned. Haru, and me were so close, it was no joke that we were best friends, but I still yearned for greater.

"Just my least favorite set of people." I muttered.

"Oh! The fan club?" He questioned. I nodded. "This was about how we decided to hangout at Shinko's Diner, wasn't it?" I nodded, again. "Those girls need to get a life. Revolving themselves around Yuki only shows that they're obsessed. If they don't grow out of it, they won't find anybody." Haru said.

"Tell me about it! I, honestly, have been thinking of others, who can go on without talking about him." I said.

"Good thing, too! Otherwise, talking to you would be impossible. People like them won't find anyone, unless they break off their obsession with Yuki, and move on,... it's obvious, to me, that Yuki has his eyes set on someone else." Haru stated.

"That's obvious! Yuki is kind, but, I can tell, he's waiting for someone his type." I said.

"Like Tohru?" He asked.

"Maybe. Kyo might get in the way of that, he can't say no to her." I said.

"That's true! So, how was the visit from you cousin, last night?" He asked. I sighed of grief. "Not good?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't. My parents think we should get married, and this guy's a lune,... it's the first time I met him, and I can see that. I moved out for a good reason, and that's to escape what they think, so I can think for myself." I said.

"That's just creepy, your parents, I mean. If you like someone else, they'll have to deal with it." Haru told me.

"Glad you agree." I said, sitting in the desk next to his. The bell rang, and class started.

We got these worksheets that we could work with one or two other people, so, as you could imagine, Haru invited Momiji over, and, thanks to that, we were the only people in class to get it all done before class ended, which sucked for everyone else, because the rest was homework.

"Will they make that class any _more_ easier than it already is?" Haru asked, sarcasm in his voice. We laughed.

"Don't get cocky, Haru, midterms are just around the corner." I informed.

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be easy." He said, hands behind his head.

"Whatever you say, Haru." I muttered.

Later that afternoon, we hung out with the second years, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. "Hey!" Tohru said.

"Hi." I said. I didn't know her that well, so I treated her like an aquantice. Barely spoke, barely reacted.

"Dammit, what's your problem?! Can't you ever say anything nice?" Kyo yelled.

I sighed. "That's as nice as I get with an aquantice. Until I know Tohru better, I won't treat her any different than I am, now. Just like how I won't treat you any different than the idiot I know you are." I said.

Kyo growled. "Damn! You are so dead!" Kyo was about to throw a punch at me, until he was stopped by Haru's hand.

"Try it, and you're dead." He said, still White Haru.

"Oh, yeah?! What are you gonna do about it, if I do?!" Kyo was sucker punched right across the face. Black Haru, yet again. Creepy, but dreamy.

"You don't want to know what I'm gonna do about it, you pamzy!" He threw an uppercut, and it sent Kyo flying, and landing on his back. Kyo was slightly surprised. "You okay?" Haru asked, smiling. White Haru has returned to us.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I said, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

Before long, hang out was ended by Yuki, making Kyo so angry, he started to drag Tohru home. I know where she lives because of Haru, believe me, I was surprised.

"Uh, Miss Yudinte?" Yuki questioned. I looked back at him, and so did everyone else. "May I speak with you, before you leave, I'd like to ask you something." Yuki said.

I could just feel those fan girls glaring at me. "Uhm,... sure. You got someplace private?" I asked.

Yuki smiled. "But yes, of course." Yuki said. He was leading me to a path away from where he lived. I looked back at Haru, who was staring at me. I mouthed that it was fine, and he left. Still, I wanted him with me.

* * *

hope u liked it. i dont own fruits basket, i only own my ocs.


	2. talks and truths

enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Talks and Truths"

Yuki took me into another diner. It was less formal than Shinko's diner, but the place was good. "May I help you?" The waitress asked. Major blond, brown eyes, and tanned skin, wearing a pink dress, and red aipron as a uniform.

"Two milkshakes, please." Yuki said, smiling.

"What kinds?"

"I'll have a chocolate vanilla swirl, if you have it, if not, then just vanilla. Which kind, Miss Yudinte?" He asked me. I just put on a small smile.

"Same." I said.

"Coming right up." With that, the waitress left.

I could feel those fan girls, again. Man, they've got problems. "So, how have you been?" Yuki asked.

"Better, I guess. That fan club of yours is pulling up to me, everyday, since Haru, and Momiji let me come, and hang out." She said.

"Oh! I see, Miss Menagawa still hasn't changed much, but, it's good to hear she's alright." He said. The girls' anger became less radiant, that was good.

"Yeah, I guess. She'd feel a lot better if she was the one with you, not me." I said.

"More than likely." Yuki said, sadly. Anger went up with them,... time to change the subject.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

He stared, surprise. "Oh, right! I nearly forgot." He said, grinning. Oh, the ackwardness. "I wanted to talk to you about my cousin." He said.

The girls were even less angry, but me, I felt like running off. "Which one?" I asked. I was just hoping he'd say Momiji, or Kyo.

"Haru." He answered. Nervousy coming through,... I had to shut those doors, in my mind.

"Well, what about Haru?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat, and looked at me more sternly, as the waitress put our milkshakes down. Two vanillas, they were probably out of chocolate. "What feelings do you have towards him?" He asked me, concern in his voice.

Girls are listening. "We're best friends. Haru, and Momiji were the first friends I had in my life. I feel pretty great that I have them around." I answered, sipping some of my milkshake through the straw.

"But that's both, combined. I'm asking about you, and Haru, that's it." Yuki said. Uh-oh.

I swallowed the milkshake, hard. "Him, and I are the closest of friends,... what else would we be?" I asked, nervously.

"Are you sure that's it, Miss Yudinte?" He asked, leaning in. The look on his face was pleading me to tell him.

I took a deep breath. "Well..." I trailed off. I didn't know how to put it into words, and Yuki, I could tell, had figured out my secret. "Is it that obvious?" I asked him, in a whisper. He nodded.

I sighed. He knows, this is bad. He'll tell Haru, or _they'll_ tell Haru, if they heard. "Miss Yudinte?" He questioned me. I looked up at him. "You need to know, that first day, you saw Haru turn Black, that was out of his frustration, and loss." He told me.

I perked up at the last word. "Loss? What he lose?" I asked him. He paused, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"The girl he loved. He was dumped. He held it in for so long, that he snapped at that instint." Yuki said, simpathetically.

My face went to worry. "Poor Haru." I said. He sighed.

"It was a great loss, to him, and he's still recovering from it." Yuki said, concern in his soft toned voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, confused. I had to know, I had to know why Yuki brought something so personal to me.

He took another sip of his milkshake. "The thing is that he still loves her." This nearly brought me to tears.

"He does?" I asked, croaking, almost in tears.

He nodded. "Yes, Haru still has his feelings for Isuzu. They've been together for so long, it hurt Haru, deeply, just at the minute she broke his heart." Yuki answered. "Listen, the point is that I suggest you tell Haru soon, before he finds his ex-girlfriend. It would be dramatic if you waited any longer." Yuki said to me. I nodded. "Also, Miss Yudinte. Whatever you do, don't mention the subject, to him. He'll snap that fast." He ensured me.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." I said.

He smiled. "Well, that's good!" He said to me. We finished our milkshakes, said goodbye, and walked home.

* * *

ok, just saying this now, please dont think Ai is a Mary Sue, i dont want her to b, and am trying to make her not look like one.


	3. family drama

enjoy! Oh! for all FB fans: there is a surprise character at the end, from the book, who hasn't been introduced yet! First 3 to tell me who will have there reviews posted the next chap, and will get a glance at the idea for my first FB quadrouple crossover. Good Luck!

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Family Drama"

I walked back into my apartment, and got changed. I was wearing a black, leather jacket, a purple shirt, a grey mini-skirt, and black boots. I then started some housework, seeing as there was no homework. By the time I was finished, it was 6:38.

I heard the phone ring, but I was in no mood to answer, so I let the machine get it. 'Hey! You reached Ai! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' It said.

I heard it beep, but what really surprised me was who I heard. "Ai!" The voice yelled. It was my praising cousin, Shingestuna, who can't stay away from the Yudinte head. "Get over here, now! Kanye wants to see you, immediately!" With that, he hung up.

I called him Shinge. His full name meant uptight obeying dusk,...parents had the right idea. He was my least favorite cousin, but not my least favorite family member, Kanye beat him by one.

Kanye Yudinte was my older brother. He's really dark, and creepy, not to mention the fact, he's the head of the family. His first name literally means dark, and his personality suits it.

I sighed,... I was sad enough, as it is, I didn't need more sorrow. I got on my coat, and headed out for a long walk. I could only help, but wonder why ha wanted to see me.

Then again, it was probably about Lukimi, the creepy cousin my parents wanted me to marry; his name literally meant creepy,...his parents were thinking the right thing too. He was all over me, trying to get me into a red light zone, how I should say it, in front of my parents.

They were going ga-ga about the idea of having wonderful grandchildren from us. IT WAS STUPID! My brother made more sense than my own parents, which is why I'm thankful he let me move out, and into my own apartment. I was thankful to him for letting that happened. Knowing Mom and Dad, they would have probably tell him how the honorable process almost started. It made even more sense.

I somehow saw him pulling out a restraining order on him, and me signing it. But, something told me it was more than that. He always went from personal problems to family business. Why he talks to me before the rest of the family, I'll never knew.

As I walked up to the large estate (sorta like the Sohma house), I continued to ponder why else he needed to see me, when most problems are discussed on the phone. I shrugged it off, and headed into the main building.

I found two women, my brother's servants, standing in the doorway, ready to take my coat, and lead me to Kanye.

The elderly woman, Kimuka; meaning disgust, which is what she normally looked at me in with her wrinkled skin, ruffled, and her navy glaring dark. That was her, but she gave me some respect when my brother told her to treat me kindly, so, I guess it's not all that bad.

The younger one, a little older than me, was my cousin Shindai; meaning faith, was smiling warmly, like she regularly did. She was my favorite cousin. She got me, and understood the life complications; the sister I never had. Her eyes seemed concerning towards me; it was definitely about Lukimi.

The two, wearing, identical sky blue robes, bowed, welcoming me. Kimuka took my coat, and put it in the nearby closet, as I removed my boots. "Are you alright, Ai? Your parents were talking about you, and Lukimi. Is something up?" Shindai asked.

I sighed. I was right,...again. "Just my parents praising him, and wanting grandchildren from the both of us." I answered.

Shindai looked worried, while Kimuka scowled. "Lukimi Yudinte is one of the most honorable of the Yudintes, you should have been honored for being asked of such." She said.

"Really? What is he honored for? Seducing woman?" I asked. She glared at me, and Shindai only snickered. They lead me down the halls, Kimuka muttering curses she believed I couldn't hear. We stopped in front of the room to the den. Kimuka opened the door, and we walked inside.

Inside was my brother, sitting comfortabley on a couch, near the fire, and Shinge pacing, and looking like he would explode. Let me explain how they look.

My brother has silver hair, like mine, only, it's shorter, and curved outward, somewhat; a messy look, and he had more emerald eyes, than jade, and his skin was more pale. He was wearing a black, traditional kimono, which only added to the mystery that was him,...I think it's how I got my taste in guys.

Shinge's hair was a navy color, and his eyes were of a light lavender. His skin was brighter than Kanye's, but still lighter than mine. He was wearing a dark green cargo shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Now continuing on, once Kimuka shut the door, behind us, Shinge turned towards me, looking as pissed as ever, and started to start talking bull. "You! Do you have any idea how long Master Kanye has been waiting for you?! How dare you for taking that long! What took you!?" I sighed.

"Well, Shinge,...with no buses coming around my end for another two hours, and the train being even longer, I walked. It would have taken longer, if I didn't, so excuse me for obeying traffic." I said, dully.

"No excuse! You should've came here as soon as you could! And, stop calling me Shinge, it's Shingestuna, you little...!"

"That's enough!" My brother said, calmly.

"But, Master Kanye...!"

"I said, enough, Shingestuna Mishtanell Yudinte!" He yelled. There's Shinge's full name; if my brother ever uses it, that's the sign to stop, and leave. With a nod, Shinge bowed, and left with both servants, shutting the door behind them. Now, I was alone with him,...this must be serious. "Dear sister, please, sit down!" He said, with a warm smile on his face.

I find the look weird, but sat down, next to him, anyway. I turned my head, giving him a face of suspicion. "Okay, I'll bite! I know you wanted to talk about Lukimi, but I can see family business stumping in,...what's up?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Dearest Ai, do you honestly believe that?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah." I said. It was always like that. He just chuckled again. "Does Shingestuna know?" I asked. When talking to my brother, I have to use Shinge's full first name.

"Not even he does. I just told him to get you over here, as soon as possible." Kanye said. He took another sip of tea. He picked up the warm kettle, and placed another tea cup on a plate. "Jasmine tea. Care for a cup?" He asked.

I knew Kanye well enough to know his brotherly ways; he tried to keep as calm with me as possible, even though I know what he'd do if he didn't have the self control. "Sure, thank you!" I answered, softly. My brother, the warm smile still on his face, poured me a small cup, and handed it to me. I took it from him, in a kind gesture, and took a sip.

Feeling the fresh tea tingle my tongue, I set it down, and wipping my mouth. "I thought Jasmine was your favorite." He stated, confused.

I nodded, a smile still on my face. "It is! It's just a little hot, so I'm letting it cool down." I told him. His smile returned.

"So, did Lukimi do anything to you? I need to make sure." He said. Still feeling a restraining order.

"Besides trying to get me to lie down, in bed, with him, not really." I admitted.

"Has he been harrassing you, in any way?" Kanye asked. Yep, still on the personnal subject.

I took another sip of tea, before answering. "Truthfully, he has been calling me, constantly. I can't seem to make him leave me alone." I answered, looking down at the floor.

I moved my eyes towards him, and two things had built in his eyes; concern, and anger. "Would you like me to file a restraining order?" That question gave me some sanctuary in mind, but, I also believed it take more than that was enough.

"Maybe you should talk to him. I mean, I am your sister, if you have a problem with his ideas, then he should know that the problem can't come up a second time, or there will be trouble. He'll understand, I'm sure!" I said, looking up, and smiling.

He grew an evil smirk, a plan forming through his head, I could tell. "True! Have there been anyother problems? Your friends, perhaps? This Sohma person seemed rather interested on a certain level." Of course he had someone spy on me, and report back.

I gave him a glare. "The only Sohma friends I have are in my grade level; Yuki is an aquantice that offered me a milkshake, and a little time to get to know me. That's all it is!" I said, sending daggers out of my eyes.

He smirked once more. "Good, but I was asking about Hatsuharu, the one you seem to be rather close to." I gave him a look of confusion.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked, almost panicing. When I panic, it's bad.

Before he answered, Shinge opened the door, once again. "Excuse my interruption, Master Kanye." He said with a bow, his voice of care.

Yeah, everyone cares about the head, but any other family is dishonorable. That's how everyone around Kanye made me feel; all except for Shindai. "No harm done, we were merely talking about certain matters. Is he here, already?" He asked him, calmly. Shinge nodded. "Where is he?" Kanye asked.

"With the door servents, waiting for your instruction, he didn't want to interrupt anything personnal, and that wasn't meant for ears." Shinge answered.

"Well, we'll finish as his visit comes to a closure. You may bring him to me." Kanye said.

_"Who's he?"_ Was all that was going through my head. Shinge bowed, and left. I turned to Kanye, confused, then to suspision. "I see it!" I said.

He looked at me, rather confused, himself. "What ever do you mean, sister?" He asked.

"_He_, whoever he is, is the whole reason I'm down here! You may have wanted to talk to me about Lukimi, but I always know it's never in person, unless there was a catch. So, I'll bite, who is he?" I asked.

Before he answered, the door opened, again, Kumika standing next to rim of it, allowing a young man pass by her. His hair was short, and black, framing his face. His skin was pale, and his eyes were of a great puce. He was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt, and the same style of pants.

He looked at me, a smirk on his face; this guy just beat my brother on the creepy scale. "Hello, Ai!" He said, his voice swift, yet dark. It made me quiver in the spot.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sry if it took so long, i was really packed up. Don't forget to try and guess the FB character, all those who luv FB! cya nxt time!


	4. betrothal

ok, this is it, chapter four.

* * *

"Chapter Four;  
Betrothal"

I stared at the dark man in total shock,...I didn't know there was someone who could scare me more than Lukimi, or Kanye, but sure enough, I found someone. The young man didn't look any older than me, actually, but I could only bet that his looks were deceiving me. He was somewhat older than me, but still, definitely younger than Kanye, who was twenty.

"Now, dearest sister, you're being rude to my friend." He complained.

Now I gave him the shocked stare, glancing back at the other man standing in the room. For him to have a friend is really creepy. "Your friend?" I questioned, in disbelief.

"But, of course." The man behind me said. I looked at him, still slightly startled. "Where are my manners? I am Akito Sohma." He greeted, bowing his head, his right hand placed upon the black torso that covered his chest.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Kanye. "Kanye?" I questioned. He stared at me, questioningly. "Why is the head of the Sohma family here?" I asked. Who hasn't heard of Akito Sohma? Haru practically tells me about him, saying that he was a bipolar, maniac, who likes to please himself with the clan's suffering.

Kanye gave me that creepy-warm smile, meaning it's news I'd actually wouldn't regret hearing. "He's here to help us, dear sister." He answered.

"Help us?" I questioned, more confused than before, or ever in my life. These things are always what I never got.

"But of course." Akito said, bowing his head. I was thinking the line as a catch phrase, for him.

I looked back at Kanye. "Akito, and his family have a secret, just as our family does; we're both cursed, Ai." He began.

Okay, confession time. I admit it! My family is cursed. My family's curse is grand. There are five born with a single flaw against humans.

Kanye is one. He will never die until such time another is born with his capability, and that could take hundreds to thousands of years.

Shinge is another. He can cause everyone, but the five, great, and horrendous pain that kills, yet he still holds compassion while doing it. This happens when he gets angry, and touches someone.

I have two other cousins, whom you'll meet soon. Their flaws include forcing one into loving, and deceives their mind into what they want them to think, and the other can heal.

I'm the last one,...the one with the worst curse. Whenever I hug someone, except for the other four, I give them an early death. It could be within days weeks, or months. But with each person I hug, my time gets shortened. As another sad part, my existence ending means that our crazy parents will be sent to a dimension of darkness. It couldn't be helped. By the way, the parents of the five are literally crazy, as soon as the curse is revealed.

Back to reality; I looked at Kanye puzzled, then got off the couch, motioning myself towards Akito. "And, your family is cursed?" I questioned. He nodded. "How?" I asked.

"The zodiac animals." He stated. The Chinese zodiac? I didn't follow, and my expression was enough to explain it. "You know the old folk tale, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, the twelve animals' spirits, along with the cat's spirit, were angered, and possessed our family, some time ago. Whenever they're weak, or are hugged by someone of the opposite gender, they transform." He explained. It kinda made sense, somewhat.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay! Then, explain how you can help my family." I said to Akito. I didn't believe this for a second.

"Ai, you remember that everyone else, in your family, is doomed with their curse the day you die, correct?" He questioned. I nodded, not liking this simple fact. "Well, I did some research on what your family is up against, as it turns out; you aren't just the key to their doom, but to their release." Akito explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to Kanye.

"Your death makes these things happen, Ai, but if certain events happen, the curse will be set free." Kanye told me.

"And these events would be?" I questioned Akito.

"They revolve around a certain emotion." He started, sitting next to me. "Love, dearest Ai, weakens your part of the curse, expands your time, not decrease it. You have fallen in love with one of my zodiac, that I'm pretty sure of, and now, we only need to let other events take hold." He said.

"Again, with the events." I sighed out. "I already know love expands my time, but what else has to occur to ensure that the curse is lifted?" I asked, annoyed.

Akito chuckled. "You've already done the first: falling in love. The second event would be a return of feelings through a kiss." He said. Yeah, I've never been kissed. "Thirdly, the lover has to confess true love to you. Fourth, you must become married. Fifth event is making love to each other, then finally, the sixth; becoming pregnant." He explained.

I was surprised. That was it? Find someone true, get married, then become pregnant? Wow. "How am I supposed to get all of this, if I can't even hug someone, unless it's we of the Yudinte curse?" I asked.

"As it turns out, anyone of the cursed zodiac, won't be affected by us, nor can we affect them." Kanye assured me.

If that's the case, then that means that whichever Sohma I hug can't be affected by my curse. I felt so happy. "Ai?" Akito questioned. I turned towards him. "What if I can guarentee that you won't have to worry about doing the stages yourself?" He asked.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"I talked to your brother, and since our families can't affect the other's curse, what if I made you betrothed to one of my zodiac?" He asked. I stared at him, shocked. Me? Marry a Sohma?

* * *

hope tht wasn't too long, I'll try, and update sooner. Also, no one bothered to guess, oh well. see ya l8r!


	5. planning it out

ok, yes, you'll be seeing Haru the nxt chapter, in case u were wondering. hope u enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Chapter Five;  
Planning It Out"

I continued to stare at Akito. Marrying a Sohma, more specifically, Haru, would be amazing, but I didn't know if I could. "May I ask what, or who, more rather, would be my options if I were to say yes?" I asked him, my face back to it's neutral state.

"Of course, I wouldn't make you marry someone outside of your age. Your options would be the Sohmas in your high school." He answered. My eyes widened. They were all cursed? "Momiji is the rabbit, Yuki is the rat, Hatsuharu is the ox, and Kyo is the cat." Akito explained.

It explained a lot; their hair color, personallity, and the reason they never let girls hug them. I sighed. "I'll think about it! Let me have until you next meet up, here." I said to him.

Akito bowed. "So be it! The next time I meet Kanye, here, is in two months; you have until then!" He told me, as he lifted his head.

"And I get choose the groom? You won't change it on me?" I questioned.

"If I changed your groom, it wouldn't help your family, now, would it, Ai?" He asked. "But, of course, you get to choose whomever you desire. Farewell Ai! I'll be seeing you at Sohma house, next Sunday, Kanye?" He questioned my brother.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Akito." He said, the sinister smile upon his face. You will never know what he's really thinking,...all you could tell is that something will happen that will make him very happy.

"Very well, then. So long." With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

When I heard his footsteps fade, I immediately turned to face my brother. "A betrothal, Kanye? Are you serious?!" I spazzed. I never expected that I could marry any one of the zodiac members that Akito mentioned; specifically Haru.

"Sister, it would help all of us, including you." Kanye stood up, and walked up to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and rubbed them, soothingly. "I don't wish of you to die early, with a saddened look upon your face. I want you to be happy, and to fall in love, get married, have kids; all the things you said you wanted to do before your curse was known." I looked into Kanye's pleading eyes, that looked like tears were to fill them any second. "It's all I want, Ai! You don't deserve a short life, as I do not deserve longevity. Please! Accept Akito's offer!" He said.

It was silent. I felt my eyes tear up, as I looked deeper into my brother's eyes. "I know it would help, but what makes you think I want to marry a Sohma?" I asked, my voice in a hushed tone, feeling Kanye's sadness.

He was silent, before smiling warmly. Still creepy. "Because, I can tell that you care for the Sohma, Hatsuharu. Ai, you love him, more deeply than anyone, I know!" He ranted.

I was surprised. He knew, and was offering me to marry the guy that didn't even know how I felt. I was shocked he was accepting this, but still, I needed to tell him, first, and according to Yuki, I needed to tell him, soon. "How do you-?" I couldn't say anything more. My voice refused itself to be heard by my brother.

Kanye pulled me into a gentle embrace. I was, still, frightened, and confused. "You think I'm blind? I can tell when this sort of thing happens. On your first day back upon the Celestial Sunset _(1)_, you couldn't stop talking about how fairly he treated you, and how happy you were to know him. I saw that gleam in your eyes that said you loved him, and I've known, ever since." He explained.

Hating to admit, but Kanye really is the person that knows me best, even though I barely see him. I hated him for how he toyed with others, but he always had a soft spot for me. "Kanye?" I questioned, my voice shaking as it came out. He loosened his hug, and stepped back, his hands still holding my arms, gentily, and my hands on his shoulders. "If I could get Haru to love me, I will accept Akito's offer, but he would need to know, and agree to it, before I tell him, ok?" I asked, feeling that cold pit in my stomach, that made me feel sick.

He smiled, both in happiness, and in anguish. "Of course, Ai. I understand!" He answered. I felt relieved. He cleared his voice. "How about we finish our tea, then continue on about your uh...disturbing visit from Lukimi." He suggested.

I smiled, warmly at him. "I'd like that." I told him. We sat back down, and continued our conversation.

About an hour later, I decided that I should head home. Kanye told Shindai to drive me, so I wouldn't have to walk again, then told Shingestuna he wanted to see Lukimi first thing in the morning. "Tell me what happens, when I call! Okay Kanye?" I asked him.

"You'll be the first to know." He assured me, waving his hand up, and down, the evil smirk upon his face.

I left, with Shindai. "So, how'd it go?" She asked.

Of course, I couldn't tell her about what just happened. "It was okay. He's going to take his rage straight to Lukimi, and if it doesn't get him off my back, he's ready with a restraining order." I told her.

She smiled. "That's good!"

We arrived at the building, said goodbye, and I went inside as she drove off. I went back inside my apartment.

I took my coat off, and blaced it on the hook. I then, grabbed my phone, and dialed a number. I waited, until I heard an answer. "H-hello?" A female voice quivered.

"Hi, Mrs. Sohma, it's Ai! Ai Yudinte! I was wondering if I could talk to your son, Hatsuharu." I told her.

"One second, Ai." Came the immediate responce.

I waited. I heard something crash into a wall, that said Haru went black, again, and was raging. Things quieted as his mother told him I was on the phone. I heard the phone being passed, then rushed steps, fading. I heard a sigh, then, "Hello?" Haru said. He was white, again.

"Hey, Haru! What was that all about?" I asked.

"Don't ask!" He told me. Meaning a rather personnal subject.

"Okay!" I said.

"What is it? There something up?" He asked, worriedly. It was so cute.

"Actually, two things." I told him.

"Let's hear it!" He said.

I took a deep breath, and sighed, a grief filled sigh. "Well, as a first, my brother called for me, earlier. He was talking to me about the Lukimi Incident." I told him.

He sighed. "Please, tell me he brouht out a restraining order!" He begged.

I giggled. "Not yet! He's going to talk to him, tomorrow, and if it doesn't stop, that will be the end result." I assured him.

"Okay." He said, dulley, probably with a shrug. "What's the second thing, it isn't bad, is it?" He asked, concern almost unnoticable.

I sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy. "Actually, no. I was wondering if you'd meet me at the school gates, early, tomorrow, say at seven, before everyone heads in?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Just the two of us, or do you want me to bring Momiji, and the others?" He asked.

"Yeah, just the two of us! So, see ya at seven?" I asked, making sure he was alright with it.

"Sure, Ai! See ya, tomorrow!" He said, happily.

"Bye, Haru!" We hung up. I sighed a sigh of grief. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day.

* * *

i hope yer excited, cuz i am! later!

(1) - Celestial Sunset: This is a sacred tradition of the Yudintes. On the first weekend of Spring, the Yudintes gather around for a two day festival; it's like their new years. Through the festival, there is dancing, singing, shows, and, towards the end, as the sun sets, ten people are selected by the head of the family, and are meant to say one thing new that happened since the previous festival.


	6. confession

chap title says it all. enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Six:  
Confession"

Another stressful day. I got into my jacket, as I looked up at the clock: 6:45am. It takes ten minutes to get to school. I got my shoes on, and walked out the door; bag on my back, keys in pocket.

Walking out of the apartment building, and onto the silent street, I began to worry. I was going to tell him! It was the most stressful thought that came to mind. I didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

I was in such a hurry, that I bumped into something,...er, someone is more appropriate. I looked up from my sitting position, and saw Haru's orange-topped, loud-mouthed, cousin, Kyo. Last person I want to see, before this.

He turned his head to face mine, looking confused. "Oh, hey!" He said, calmly. I was surprised; hearing him calm, in my case, was rare. "You okay?" He asked, lending a hand. I took it, and stood in the cold summer breeze.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said. I looked at my watch. I had eight minutes to get to the school.

"Uh, listen!" Kyo said, turning away. I stared at his back. "About yesterday. You were right, I wasn't controlling myself. You barely know us, and you had every right to call me an idiot. What I'm trying to say, Ai, is...is..." I waited, patiently for a response. Finally, he spoke again. "I'm sorry I threatened you." Kyo admitted, almost yelling.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here, at this hour, Kyo?" I asked him, suspiciously.

He sighed. "I woke up early, and couldn't get back to sleep. I was thinking about how I reacted yesterday, and saw how completely stupid I looked, so I came looking for you, to apologize." He explained. I nodded, showing that I understood, a small smile on my face. He raised an eyebrow. "What about you? What are you doing out here, so early?" He asked, a confused expression in his eyes.

I sighed. It was his cousin, and more importantly, Kyo. "I asked Haru to meet me at school, early, and I'm on my way to meet him. If you'll excuse me, Kyo, I have to go." I told him, as I looked at my watch. I waisted two minutes.

"Why are you meeting Haru, alone?" He asked.

I froze. What should I say? "It's a personal matter, Kyo, I don't know if you'd understand." I told him, looking back at him, slight panic on my face.

Kyo stared at me, not taking his eyes off of my own. He sighed slightly, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes. He openned his eyes, and, as if he were Yuki, and began to speak, softly. "You like Haru, don't you?" He asked. "As in more than a friend." He added. I was shocked, Kyo seemed so concerning, right now, and I knew there was no warding him off. "Look, if that's the case, I promise, I won't tell anybody, but if you're gonna tell Haru-" He turned around, his face was the only thing turned towards me. "just tell him! He'll understand! In your case, Haru can be a lot like Yuki, to you, so take your chance! You may get the outcome you expect." With that, Kyo left.

I stared as he walked away, blushing, slightly. I couldn't believe he was being sentimental, to me; it gave me some relief. Then, remembering my time limit, I looked at my watch: 6:55am. I had five minutes.

I dashed towards the school, thankful that I had my track record. In a short while, I made it to the high school. I looked at my watch; 7:01am. I remembered Haru's poor sense of direction, and remembered that it was more than likely that he'd get lost, along the way.

A couple seconds later, he came into view. "Hey, Haru!" I greeted him, excitedly.

"Hey, Ai! So, what's the comotion that couldn't wait for school?" He said, plainly. I swallowed something hard, placing a hand on my arm, and looking away. I knew that was coming. "Something wrong?" He asked, stepping closer, placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt a red tint flush my face, and Haru took notice to this. He placed a hand on my forehead, and kept it there; obviously checking for signs of a fever. He soon withdrew, placing the hand back on my shoulder. "You can tell me." He said in a soft whisper.

I looked up at him, tears were beginning to form in my eyes. "I needed to t-tell you something..." I started. Haru took notice of my nervousy, and waited, patiently. "You remember that day we met? All the kids laughing at me, until you broke it apart?" I questioned. He nodded, staring down at me, in wonder. I knew he was questioning what I was trying to say. "Well, we've been friends since that day, and some things happened..." I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Ai, what is it you're trying to tell me?" He asked, his voice still calm.

Tears began to trail down my eyes. "What I'm trying to say is..." I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze, but that came to no avail. Haru had lowered his head, his eyes filled with concern. I finally looked back at him. "I love you, Hatsuharu Sohma!" I admitted, almost in an outburst.

Haru stood there, shocked by what I had just said. "Ai..." He whispered. That was it, he couldn't say anything else.

"Haru, try, and understand! You're the best guy I've ever met, but even though I felt this way,..." I clutched my hand to my heart, feeling the warm tears come down my cheeks. "I never expected you to return them. Just understand, so we could still be friends." I said, closing my eyes.

Before I let Haru say anything, I dashed for the school; not looking back, but hoping he wouldn't feel bad.

* * *

i kno it's dramatic, but I tried not to overdo it. also, I dont own anything, just my oc. Fruits Basket belongs to Tokyo Top, and Natsuki Takaya.


	7. healed pain

dramatic, semi-romantic. enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Seven;  
Healed Pain"

I had begun my walk to class, as the school day started. It was hard enough to believe what I just did; I told him, then I ran. I would never be able to face him, now. My head went down, as I made my way to homeroom. I couldn't imagine how this day could, possibly get worse.

Too bad, it did!

I started to hear loud chuckles, from only a few feet away. I lifted my head, and saw the P.Y.F.C girls, pointing at me, smirks on their faces. "Their she is! The bipolar-lover-girl! How's **Ha**-_ru_?" Kinosha teased.

"Yeah! Your boyfriend doing okay? Or has he already gone too crazy for you to be around?" Said Gotu.

I couldn't take it! Everyone was laughing at me, pointing, saying how much of an idiot I was. This day had just turned into a nightmare, way too quickly for me to handle. I ran away from the crowd, as fast as my legs could carry me.

"After her!" Menagawa called.

I didn't stop. Each turn only lead to more laughter, more misery, more pain. My tears had blurred my vision, only allowing my memorization skills of the school guild me away.

Apparently, that memory wasn't all that good.

On the next turn I had fell down a full set of stairs, landing on my side, shocking pain rushing up my body. I sat up, eyes still tear stained. "Oh, how the mighty Ai Yudinte has fallen. Where's Haru, now?" Namagisha said from a top the stairs.

They began to laugh, again. They continued to taunt me, laughing so loud that my tears had flooded faster, making me sob, harshly. I just wanted it to stop.

"Hey!" A tough, feminine voice called. I looked behind me, and saw Arisa Uotani, standing with her friends, Saki, and Tohru. "The next person who says a word to her about this, is gonna be sorry!" She threatened.

"Maybe I should just electrify them." Hana suggested, dully. They immediately ran, scared for their own lives.

The two girls came up to me. "Ai, are you...?"

"Just stop it, okay! Stop pitying me, and acting like you care!" I said, immediately turning around, stopping Tohru's embrace. "Go ahead! Say how stupid I am for falling for him! For falling for the first person that ever showed me kindness! The cousin of the Prince!" I sobbed louder.

"Oh, Ai..." Tohru reached for me, again. The last thing I wanted was for her to meet a terrible fate.

"Just, stop it Tohru! You don't have to pretend to be worried about me, when I know you wanna laugh. Go ahead, and say it! Say I'm an idiot for loving Haru!" I screeched at her, forcing myself away.

The girls stood there, slightly startled by my reaction, as my head went down, sobbing harshly. I felt two hands on my shoulders, but ignored it. I didn't need this, of all things. "Uo, Hana, can you get Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru down to the regular meeting area? I think she needs more support, than what we can provide." Tohru said.

My head shot up, surprised; the last thing I expected was that. "Sure thing! It'll be great to cut class!" Arisa said.

"Yes! I do believe they must help. Her waves indicate her sorrow, and longing. She must be in true pain." With that, the two girls left us.

Tohru helped me back onto my feet, still sobbing, harshly. She didn't say anything, after that, she just kept leading me through the school halls, that had quieted, since everyone was in class.

We made it to the bench area, that was a little further down the path. Tohru had me sit down, stroking my back as I continued to cry so many tears that never were meant to form.

I stayed in this position, as I heard footsteps come near us. I wasn't an idiot, I could tell who was there, just staring at me, in the same concern Tohru had in her eyes. "Are you alright, Miss Yudinte?" Said a soft voice.

I looked up, real quickly, and Yuki sitting right next to me, Kyo staring down at me, and Momiji on the table, holding one of my hands, and stroking it, gently. My head went back down; I could clearly tell Haru was still trying to avoid me. Hell, I didn't blame him! That was the last thing he expected out of me, this morning.

Finally, I hear the one voice that counted. "Ai?" A voice questioned, anguish evident, yet the tone was flat. I looked to my left, now, and see Haru, stroking my shoulders with his hands, ever so gently. I stared into Haru's slate eyes, wondering what he might say. Finally, he spoke again. "It was the fan club, wasn't it?" He asked.

I still couldn't speak, my words at a loss, so I shakily nodded my head at him. "I swear, how damn low are they gonna get?!" My head shot towards Kyo, fresh tears beginning to fall, again. "They're obsessed with Yuki enough, as it is! Now they're taking your personal feelings as something funny, when it's no where close. If they weren't girls, I'd punch them all across the face!"

With that, I grew a small smile, feeling a little better about Kyo's temper. My eyes, however, soon saddened, again. It hurt, just to think about what had just happened, and judging by the stares everybody was giving me, they somewhat understood what I was thinking, and wanted me to speak up, so they could help. This I knew.

"Guys?" Haru questioned. This made everyone turn to him. "Can I talk to Ai, privately? Please?" 'Please,' is a word that Haru barely uses, and when he does, it's almost like begging for a final request, when your life is gonna end. With nods from everybody else, they left us alone. This wasn't going to be good for my assertiveness. I looked up at Haru, wondering what he might say, or do.

This, however, was the last thing I expected. Haru, at that moment, grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I stand corrected on what I quoted, earlier; this was the last thing I wanted, having Haru sent to his death, simply because of comforting me. When I was up, against his body, nothing happened; Haru didn't transform, and I didn't send him to an early death. We just sat there, Haru still holding me in his strong arms. I finally broke down into more tears, and grabbed on to his shirt, as tight as I could, burying my face in it. "Haru..." I muttered. That was it! I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Haru stroked my back as I stained his shirt with my tears, and continued to for God only knows how long. He spoke again, his voice soft. "Ai,..." He paused, as my head slowly came up, my jade meeting his silver. "I know that you're embarrassed, and you're still hurt, because I didn't say anything. Ai, I admit that I didn't know what to say, when you told me the truth, but it doesn't mean that I wanted this to happen. I still wanted you around me, Ai." My expression was surprised, and somewhat relieved. "And, Ai, you should know the dangers there would be, by simply interacting with me." My face saddened, looking down. "But, if you're willing to try..." My went up again. "I'm willing to try, and be with you."

My smile had returned. I was feeling much better than before, and even better since I remembered who it was I was hugging. Haru had placed a hand on my forehead, again, just like he did earlier. His expression became more serious. "Ai, you have a fever! We should get you home!" I guess all that stress did do something to me. I nodded, letting Haru help me up.

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me down the streets. I knew I'd have to ask how he knew nothing would happen, but as of that moment, I didn't care. I only cared about Haru, who had given me the one thing I was looking for...

Love.

* * *

hope u liked it!


	8. doctoring love

"Chapter Eight;  
Doctoring Love"

Haru was the only person that's ever been to my house, and since I became too dizzy to give directions, we had to compromise. "We have to do something, she can't stay outside!" Tohru exerted.

"It does leave us in a predicament. With Miss Yudinte unable to direct us, and Haru being the only person that's been there, we are standing at a loss." Yuki stated as the other four walked with him (Saki and Arisa already went home).

Kyo growled of annoyance. "I don't see why we have to worry! Can't we just take her to our place? It's not like Tohru lives in a separate house, and besides, we could call Hatori, and get him to come over." Kyo said, again, nearly yelling.

"It's not like we have any other option! Besides, he's right! We can get help quicker, that way." Haru bluntly pointed out.

Yuki sighed of defeat. "Fine! Let's just go already!" With that, we began the walk to his home.

When we got there, Yuki knocked on the door. The door slid open, and right there, was, more than likely, Shigure. He was wearing a gray kimono, and had short black hair. His skin was slightly, less pale than Yuki's, and his eyes were of a light brown.

He stared at us, a confused expression on his face. That soon faded into a sly smile, when he saw me. "Well, well, well, is this the lovely Ai Yudinte you've been telling us about?" Shigure asked.

Yuki gave him a nod. "She's sick, and Haru's the only one who knows where she lives. Just call Hatori, and we'll put her in Tohru's room." He said, letting us pass him, before he could ask anything else.

Haru carried me up to Tohru's room, and placed me on her pink sheeted bed, glancing at me with a confused expression on his face. I understood, he expected to transform at some point, but didn't. It made perfect sense to be confused.

As soon as Tohru stepped into the room, Haru turned around, to face her. "Tohru, can she borrow one of your night gowns?" Haru asked.

"Sure thing!" She said, soon after. With that, Haru left the room, sliding the door shut, behind him. He was a guy, so it was alright. I removed my socks, and shoes, and placed them by the bedside of Tohru's bed. I then waited, as Tohru shuffled through her dresser drawer. She, then, pulled out a light pink night gown, and gave it to me. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"It's fine!" I told her, taking the folded gown. She nodded, a smile on her face. "Tohru?" I questioned. She looked down at me. "I don't get it! Why did you stand up for me, when everyone else was laughing at me? It was the perfect opportunity for you to be yourself around me." I said. I didn't want to sound rude, but I knew that each person had a feeling of hate in them, and Tohru could have used hers at any given moment.

She frowned. "That's because I'm not like that!" She told me. "I can't really hate anybody, when I see them in so much pain. Ai, I was worried about you! I still am, and so are the guys." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I could only stare at her. "Get some rest, okay? I'll come in with some stew, for you." Tohru said, looking at me with concerned eyes. She got up, and left the room.

I decided to do what I was told, seeing as how I couldn't even walk home. I got out of my uniform, folded it, then placed it on the nightstand. I got the night gown over my head, and put it on. I did all this, still lying on the bed. I pulled the covers up, and got into the bed, placing my head on Tohru's pillow. I knew I'd have to thank her later, but there were also other things I'd have to worry about, later on; one of these things including my brother. I put it aside, though. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

--

I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder, quickly waking my mind up. More than likely, it was Haru, or Momiji, trying to wake me up, because 'Hatori,' whoever he is, was there. I let out a light moan, before opening my eyes.

After my eyes adjusted, I saw Haru, sitting on the bed, with a different person looming over him. He had short black hair, a set of his bangs covering his left eye. His skin was pale, and his eyes were closer to white. So this was Hatori.

I sat up, with Haru's help. Seeing the stethoscope around Hatori's neck, I figured he wanted to get started. "You're Ai?" Hatori questioned. I nodded. "Then, I suppose it's nice to meet you! I'm Hatori Sohma." He said, dull as Haru. Calm, cool, collected. Like Haru, when he's white, almost. "Hatsuharu, can you please, leave? I'd like to begin, and the girl does need to have some privacy." Haru nodded at this, and left, again, shutting the door behind him. Hatori sat on the bed, and put the stethoscope on. He began by checking my breathing, then my pulse.

"Family doctor?" I questioned.

"That's correct!" He answered, same tone as before, bringing out a BP cuff. After that, he went to check my throat, eyes, and ears. "You're part of the Yudinte clan, correct?" He questioned. I nodded. "We'll need to call your parents about this!" He said.

I sighed. "Hatori, no offense to them, but my parents are the worst to call up! They're that close to getting into a hospital for the mentally ill." I told him.

He closed his eyes, then nodded, accepting the concept. "Then, we will need to call the head." He said.

"You want to call Kanye at this hour? He's normally busy." I informed him.

Hatori stared down at me; his face was serious, and his eyes were questioning. "And, how would you know that, if you don't live in the main house?" He asked.

I sighed. "I take it Haru kept it to himself." I started. Hatori was even more anxious, I could tell. "Kanye Yudinte is my older brother." I told him.

Hatori seemed surprised, then calmed. "Then, I'll be calling him." Hatori said. "Take this medicine! You should feel better soon."

I nodded. "Shingestuna is gonna be the one who answers." I told him, lying back down, as Hatori left the room.

I took the pill, and got to sleep for another half hour before I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up, and saw Kanye's name light up. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked, tiredly.

"Ai, are you okay?" I heard Kanye say. This was probably going to be like regular calls, but I decided to get over it.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm gonna guess Hatori called a couple minutes ago." I stated.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you, at the moment. What are your symptoms?" He asked.

He could have asked Hatori, but he was a doctor who could keep things confidential, when it refers to his patients. "I'm very drowsy, I have a headache, and I'm dizzy. It's kinda hard to stay awake, also." I informed him, with a yawn.

"Then, this will have to go quickly." As usual. "What happened?" He asked.

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club figured out my secret, and turned it against me. More than half the school was laughing at me, and the pressure just boiled." I explained.

I heard him growl. "I'm gonna start getting you transferred to a different school, and..."

"No!" I told him, desperately.

Kanye was kept silent. "What?" He questioned.

"You shouldn't do that! Besides, there was some good news to today." I informed him.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, and almost immediately after.

I smiled. "Well, I..." I spent the last five minutes explaining to my brother what had happened that morning.

"This is glorious news, Ai, but for my sake, be careful. I don't enjoy hearing of such suffering." Kanye told me.

"I will! Speaking of suffering, how was the suffering talk with Lukimi, today?" I asked. Kanye sighed. "Not good?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't." Kanye spent ten minutes telling me what happened.

Lukimi, as expected, came in. Kanye had began to speak to him about the incident, and before he could get to the warning, Lukimi went on how I would make a wonderful bride. It made my stomach churn so much, I nearly threw up. Apparently, in the end, no matter how many times Kanye yelled, it simply didn't help, and Lukimi had to leave before Kanye killed him; if Shingestuna has to hold him back, that's bad.

I sighed of grief. "If I see him stalking me, expect me to show up at the estate, and be ready with a restraining order." I told him.

Kanye chuckled. "Very well! Get some rest, and get well soon!" He said.

"Thanks Bro." I said with a yawn.

"Sleep well, Ai! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. Kanye, though annoyed with Lukimi, seemed happy. That was good!

I turned on my side, and shut my eyes, allowing my breath to go shallow. I wasn't asleep, yet though. I soon heard the door open, footsteps coming up to me, and then a gently hand placing itself on my arm. "Ai, I don't know if you're awake, but I know for fact you can hear me!" It was Haru. "Look, about this morning, I wasn't silent because I was scared, or because I was thinking about how to say no. I was trying to figure out what to say, because, truth is, I've been confused for so long. I finally realized that it was because I liked you too! I don't know if it means anything, but I do want the feeling to grow. Okay?"

I felt the vibrations on the bed, meaning he was sitting next to me. His hand was stroking my arm, and I could feel him staring down at me. I couldn't help it! I allowed my body to turn, and found myself on Haru's glorious chest. I knew he was surprised, but I then felt a hand on my back, and stroking it gently. He kissed my forehead soon after starting. "Sleep tight, Ai!" He told me. I smiled, and started to dream.

* * *

sry if it took too long, but i've been working like crazy! l8r guys!


	9. explanations

"Chapter Nine;  
Explanations"

Morning had come to that Saturday. My eyes fluttered open to find myself still a top of Haru. My face flushed red. He looked so cute when he was asleep!

His head was tilted to it's side, and his breathing was shallow. I could hear his calm heart beat in my ears, as I stared at the magnificent beauty I laid upon.

I moved a hand, and caressed his cheek, slowly, and gently, as to make sure he wouldn't wake. He let out a light moan, and slowly, his eyes opened. I lowered my hand, and placed it back where it was, beneath my head.

Haru moved his head, and lowered it, leering down at me. I was nervous, honestly; I didn't know what he'd do. Slowly, I saw his hand come up, the back of it on my forehead, like the day before. He frowned. I knew it could mean either or; 1) I was still sick, and had to stay in bed, or 2) I was alright, and was able to go home. Either way, he wasn't happy.

He sighed. "Still sick." He muttered. I was happy I got to stay with him for another day, but staying like this would, very soon, give people the wrong idea when they checked up on me.

I didn't feel like staying Tohru's room all morning, though. "Haru?" I questioned. His eyes reverted back to me. "Can you help me get downstairs? I'd like to get up, for a little while." I asked him.

Haru smirked, happily. "Alright!" He answered. I lifted some of my body, and allowed Haru to move his legs off the bed. Once down, Haru wrapped his hands around my waist, and mine around his neck. He lifted us off the bed, and helped me stand up. He removed one arm, and held me close with the other.

Haru helped me out of the room, and brought me downstairs, slowly, making sure I didn't lose my balance. He, then, brought us into the dining room, where everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast. Momiji wasn't there, so it was safe to assume he went back to the main house with Hatori.

They all looked up at me. They all looked shocked, but then, Shigure's sly grin appeared. "Good morning, Ai! How are you feeling? Did you and Haru sleep well?" Shigure asked.

My cheeks tinted red. "A little better." I answered.

Yuki smiled. "That's good to hear!" He said.

"Thanks!" I said, as Haru sat us down at the table.

It was silent. Tohru had served me some beef stew, still hot. I took a spoonful, and blew on it. When I sipped down Tohru's creation, it was better than I could have imagined. "This is delicious, Tohru! Thank you!" I told her.

She smiled. "You're welcome!" She said. With that, I continued to eat the breakfast she made.

Later that morning, Hatori showed up, again, Momiji right behind him. Of course, right where I was, he checked on the regular things, and once finished, he backed away. "You're recovering, quite well. Another day, or so, you'll be able to head home." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Hatori!" I said.

Everyone seemed to be happy, but their eyes read of confusion. "Haru, a word in privacy." Hatori demanded more than asked.

Haru was about to get up, but that's when I spoke. "Why in privacy? Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me." I told him.

Everyone, but Hatori, seemed to have worried some. "It's a family matter, and you don't really need to know about it." He simply answered, as Haru stood.

I decided to brainstorm aloud. "Oh, really? I wonder what it could be. Medical conditions? Financial problems? Or maybe it's the little curse your family's under." I stated.

They all stared at me, shocked. Can't say I blame them. "What are you-"

"Someone in the Sohma family told my brother, and he told me." I answered before Shigure could even ask in the innocent voice that said he knew nothing of it.

Who the hell would do that?!" Kyo asked, enraged.

I sighed. "Would you believe me if I said Akito, himself." I answered.

They all stared, surprised with my answerer. "Why would Akito tell Kanye about our curse?" Yuki asked.

I sighed. "You think you guys are the only ones?" I asked. They stared at me. "Akito told your secret because Kanye told ours. My family is cursed, too!" I answered.

Now, people were surrounding the table, sitting down, as Tohru brought in cups of tea. Finally, the talk continued. "Ai, how is your family cursed, exactly?" Shigure asked, confused.

I sighed. "It goes like this: my family, the Yudintes, get our curse from a legendary mercenary group, made up of different types of sorcerers, and sorceresses; five total. There flaws, that made them inhuman, were past on to us. Immortality, pain surges, mind deception, healing, and death curses were these flaws, and they each had one." I started.

Kyo leaned forward. "It still doesn't explain your curse, all that well." He commented.

"Getting there, Kyo!" I told him. He leaned back, and allowed me to continue. "One day, their own families rose up, and attacked each, and every one of them, for the fear they had struck into their home. The one in which plagued curses, protected the other four, ensuring their escape, while she was left to die. Before her comrades were gone, she laid one final curse. 'Upon the time we all die, five a new shall be born with the same abilities. When the time comes that my next generation should die, the parents will be banished from this world, and your lives will rot.' With that, the young sorceress died."

They all stared. "That's awful!" Tohru said.

"There's more to the background story, though." I said. They all stared. "Soon, after the young sorceress died, the mercenaries separated. The immortal had grown mad in mourning over the loss, and had done so for centuries, then, killed himself when the next generation was born. The healer's own powers wouldn't work for her injuries, and she died of blood loss. The deceptive one had died, due to the power deceiving her into committing suicide. And the pain surging one was torn apart. He used his own power to cause himself pain, but soon fell into a coma. Very soon, he died, as well." I finished.

Silence. They were all staring at me with concerning eyes. "Miss Yudinte, are you saying that the death wisher's curse is within your family, still?" Yuki asked.

I nodded. "How?" Momiji asked.

"The story explained much, but it does not fully explain your curse." Hatori stated.

Haru was the only one who didn't speak, the whole time, but I knew he was waiting for the full story. I sighed. "My brother, Kanye, was born with immortality; it's how we choose the next head of the family. Shingestuna has the pain surger's ability; with a touch, you would be down on your knees. My cousins, Yuri, and Rakimi, are others who were born with these abilities; Rakimi's the deceiver, Yuri's the healer! I am the only one left within the cursed five."

"The death curser?!" Haru asked out of his own shock. He sounded quite scared, actually.

I lowered my head. "Afraid so." I said. I could feel the concern in their eyes. "The sorceress cursed men, mainly. She'd cast the spell as soon as the person embraced her. So, whenever I hug somebody, they normally die within the week, but thankfully,..." I looked up at them. "the curse doesn't affect those who are already cursed. It's why I could hug Haru without him transforming." I answered.

Silence, again. It felt odd, telling people about this. My expression saddened, I didn't even explain all lengths of it. "Ai!" I looked at Haru, who was looking at me with a serious look; when I get that, I know Haru figured something out, and will stop at nothing until he got all detail. "What are you hiding in this?" He asked.

I sighed, seeing as how there was no point in avoiding it, now that I told them more than half of it. I spent the next couple minutes explaining what happened when I hugged someone who wasn't cursed, what happened when my time came, and what was to happen after I died, along with how my time expanded, and how much time I had left.

Once finished, I received several looks of sadness, and pity. Before anybody could say anything, Haru brought me upstairs. We arrived back in Tohru's room. Haru let go of me, allowing me to lean against the, now shut, door.

There were several moments of silence that felt like hours. I didn't like it! Haru had his back turned towards me, and he wasn't talking to me. "Haru?" I questioned. He stayed silent. "Haru, if there's something wrong, please just-"

I was cut off with Haru's strong arms grabbing me, and holding me, tightly. I felt his forehead on my shoulder, soon shaking side to side, and his breath coming at an uneven rate. He didn't want me to die. That was it! Haru was afraid of me dying.

I felt tears form in my eyes; I didn't want this pity to come, it always made me cry. I wanted someone to understand, but how could they? My tear stained eyes opened, again when I felt something at my neck.

I looked down, and saw Haru kissing my neck, and making his way up to my cheeks. His kisses mixed with the tears that fell from my eyes. Pretty soon, they stopped forming.

Haru had stopped his kisses, and stared at me, eye-to-eye, scanning my features. He soon allowed his lips to press against my forehead, once more. He backed away, staring into my eyes. "I would kiss your lips if you weren't sick, but, I can only hope this covers, all the same." He said.

My heart skipped over three beats. Not once had a guy even bothered to think about kissing me, yet Haru was more than willing. I did want him to, but with the current condition, I understood why he didn't. "Haru." I whispered.

Said person got me into another gentle embrace, his hand running through my hair, holding me close to his chest. "I don't want you to die, Ai. I care too much about you to see that. So, don't think about it! Just think about me, and I'll be here to help you! Okay?" Haru asked. I nodded against his shirt, holding him closer. "Good! Now, how about we get you some more rest? I want you to get well soon, because I'm not skipping on Tsukigokuro tomorrow night!" Haru said.

I lit up. I didn't even know he made plans, but Tsukigokuro was one of the best restaurants in town, and not to mention expensive. "How'd you make a reservation there?" I asked, excitedly.

He smiled. "Well, as soon as I said my last name, they were willing to give us some good seats." Haru answered. I smiled, and allowed Haru to walk me back to Tohru's bed.

* * *

you'll b meeting the other two girls later (the ones Ai mentioned). anyway, chapter ten coming soon! Bye!


	10. first date crisis

"Chapter Ten;  
First Date Crisis"

The next day, I left Shigure's at noon, thanking the guys for caring for me. When I got home, I changed into a yellow t-shirt, purple pants, and my black boots, seeing as how the only thing I had to wear was my school uniform.

Now, I was at home, trying to find a good dress to wear on my date with Haru. I admit it, I was nervous. My first ever crush, and date. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

I was running back, and forth through ideas, and then, I heard the phone ring. The caller ID flashed 'Estate, Yudinte' and it was Kanye's number. So, like always, I answer. "Hello?"

"Ai! Hatori Sohma claimed you left, so I thought I'd check on you early! Is something wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm just nervous! Haru set up reservations for us to go to Tsukigokuro tonight." I told him.

"Tsukigokuro? I'm impressed! Especially for a first date. Do you know what to wear?" He asked.

I sighed. "That's part of the problem! I can't find anything. I don't do the whole formal thing, remember?" I asked, anguish was evident. Tsukigokuro was a formal-wear restaurant.

I heard a 'hm' from Kanye, before he spoke again. "I was told of a shop that could help you! I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but it's called: Ayame's Wedding Shop for Men. They do prepare things for females; I think you should start there!"

Haru did mention this shop, claiming that Yuki's older brother owned it. He also claimed the two were barely anything alike in personally, but the characteristics were similar. "Okay! Thanks Kanye!" I said.

"Goodbye, Ai!" With that, we hung up.

I grabbed my coat, again, then went out to find the shop. I asked for directions, and soon enough had found the shop within the half hour. It was pretty girly, and there were men inside the shop, looking at female clothing. I thought the name was just meant to direct attention, but I could see I was wrong.

I looked around, and found a counter top. Standing behind it was a man with long white hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He wore a red robe, from what it looked like, and I kept it at that. He looked like Yuki, but was about Shigure's age. This must be Ayame.

Taking in a deep breath, preparing for anything, I walked up to the counter. Ayame seemed to have been daydreaming, as far as I could tell, staring at the people looking at his designs, and fabrics. "Excuse me." I called. The man turned his head to me, confused at the moment. "Are you Ayame?" I asked.

He smiled. "Why yes I am! Welcome to my shop, dear girl! How may I help you?" He asked, cheerfully. Haru wasn't kidding about this guy.

I looked at him, slightly startled, before continuing. "I'm going on a first date, tonight, and have nothing to wear. We're going to a formal restaurant, so I wanted to know if you could help me find something." I replied.

Ayame was bouncing up and down, clapping his hands as he did so. "Let's see what we have for you!" He replied, dragging me a back room, labeled 'Employees Only.' "We have all sorts of dresses, my dear, but we do need you to choose. Pick a dress, any dress!"

I looked around the room. A lot of these dresses were wedding dresses, which made me believe I'd be coming back if the betrothal kicked off. I skipped them, and went on to other dresses. Reds, oranges, yellows, floral, silk, and cotton, just none of them seemed to speak out to me.

I stopped, staring at a certain dress. It was royal blue, and it sparkled. The dress was strapless, and it had a long hem to it. There was a tear at its right side that stopped a little higher than mid-thigh. The dress itself was truly amazing. "I see you found our latest model!"

I turned around, and saw a woman in round glasses. She was wearing a maid's outfit, and her skin was somewhat darker than Ayame's. Her hair was brown, curled, and in pigtails, and her eyes gleamed brown. She was smiling, warmly. Haru warned me about her, too. This must be Mine.

I nodded, shakily. "It's a gorgeous dress!" I complimented.

"As gorgeous as it may be, no one has seemed interested in this piece. Until you, that is!" Ayame said, walking up behind Mine. "Oh, where are our manners? You two haven't properly introduced yourselves!" Ayame proclaimed.

I was concerned about what happened, and if Shigure had told him about me. "My name is Mine!" She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it. "Ai Yudinte!" I told her. I released her hand, then turned to Ayame. "I'm more of a dark colored person, Ayame! Is it alright if I buy this piece?" I asked.

He looked shocked for a moment, then jumped up and down, clapping his hands, once more, in glee. "But, of course!" He answered. "We'll just get one ready for you, then you're on your way!" He answered, happily.

Apparently, for Mine to get one ready would take a couple minutes, meaning I was stuck in the same room as Ayame. This should be interesting! "So, who's the lucky boy who gets to gaze upon a beauty, such as yourself?" He asked. Saw that coming.

I looked away from him. "Promise not to laugh? I got too much of that at school." I told him.

He smiled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, when it comes to romance, lovely Ai. Who is it?" He asked, enthusiastically.

I took in that breath, again, preparing myself for anything. "Your cousin, Hatsuharu." I answered him. And...

Ayame had just began bubbling joyous laughter. "I didn't think that Haru could get himself a date!" He claimed, trying to stop laughing. He smiled, gracefully. "I can't wait to call, and say congrats to him!" Naturally, I hit him down to the ground. It was at this moment I hoped he wasn't part of the zodiac.

Mine came back a little while later, as Ayame iced his head. "Here you go!" She said, handing me a bag.

"Thanks!" I said, taking it from her. "How much will this cost, Ayame?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Just tell me what Haru thinks about you in the dress, and it's all yours!" He answered.

I was surprised, but then again, being the romantic one of the family, I assumed that was reasonable. "Okay! I'll come back as soon as I can! Bye, Ayame! Nice meeting you, Mine!" I said, running off.

"Buh-bye!" Ayame yelled to me, waving.

I was on Savuki Street within fifteen minutes. This was where a lot of shoe stores, and beauty parlors were at. I felt weird, coming here. I normally didn't care about appearance because Haru didn't, but now I was shaking, thinking about how the date would go.

"Yudinte?" I heard someone call. I turned, and saw PYFC girls, all four of them. Joy. "What are you doing here?" Menagawa asked, pointing at me.

I decided not to be sarcastic, considering the fact I needed experts, and sadly, they came pretty close. "Truth?" I questioned. They all nodded. I sighed. "If you want to know the truth, it's that I have a date tonight, and I'm unprepared." I answered.

They shot a glare, at first, then smirked. "It's with Hatsuharu, isn't it?" Kinosha asked. I sighed again, and gave her a nod. "Wow! And where is he taking you?" She asked.

I swallowed something hard, I wasn't one for being personal with them. "Would you believe me if I said Tsukigokuro?" I asked.

They gasped. "How'd he get reservations?" Namagisha asked, shocked.

"He said that they were happy to. He is a Sohma, after all, and they do fund more than half of the restaurant, and most of the property belongs to them." I answered.

"Wow! You're so lucky!" Said Mai. I call her by her first name, simply because her, and I got along better.

"Thanks!" I said.

Kinosha pushed passed Menagawa, and the other three in front of her. "So, wait a minute! You've got a date at an all formal restaurant, and you don't have a dress, accessories, make up, or an idea for your hair, and it's happening tonight?" She questioned.

I chuckled nervously. "Well, actually, I've got the dress, but no, I haven't a clue of what else I could get. Haru's never really cared much about how I look, but how I feel." I admitted.

Menagawa stared, shocked. "You need help!" She said, hooking her arm with mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're making sure you don't look like a fool! C'mon, let's get started!" She answered, dragging me towards one of the shoe stores.

It was a vibrant pink, with pictures of women in dresses; I was in the right place, then. They dragged me into the changing rooms. "Let's see the dress on you, so we know what to look for." Said Kinosha.

She shut the door. I did as I was told, simply because I didn't know what else I was gonna do. I got into the dress. It practically showed off my breasts, seeing at how low it was. Of course the skirt was covering my legs, but when I stepped forward, most of my right leg just showed itself off. I turned around, and as expected, most of my back's skin was visible, and it stopped just above the waist line, which was rather thin.

I sighed, and stepped out. They stared at me. I was avoiding their stares by all means; I knew this dress wasn't exactly me, but it was close. "It's beautiful!" Namagisha commented in awe.

I swear, it was embarrassing. "Uh...thanks..." I said.

They shook their heads. "What size are you in woman's shoes?" Kinosha asked.

"Nine-nine and a half." I answered.

They nodded. "#2, stay here, and wait for her to be done changing! We'll go find some shoes for her." Menagawa told Mai.

"Right!" She said with a nod.

They went off, and I changed back into my regular clothes. I got out, and Mai lead me to where the other three were. They each had a set of heels, each a different height, and color. "Sit down!" Menagawa said, pointing to the gray bench. I did as told, and took off one of my boots. Kinosha handed me a black heeled shoe, six inches as far as I could tell. "When dating, Ai, you need to have things prepared! The basic colored of dress shoes being two. These colors are black, and white, however, you can go outside of the box, and get other colors like pink, orange, and purple." She told me as I got on the heels.

I nodded, and stood, nearly losing my balance. How they could stand in these, I'd never know. "I guess you have to get used to the crushing pain, and practice balancing yourself." I said.

They nodded. Mai sat me back down, as Namagisha handed over a white pair, about two inches. When I got those on, I felt more balanced. "If anything, having more than one pair ready is crucial. If not, then you're lost. You thought right coming out to get some." Kinosha said.

I nodded, taking the four inched, royal blue heels Menagawa had. "Why are you helping me, anyway?" I asked as I got the shoes on.

"We're not helping you!" Menagawa answered. I stopped, looking up at her puzzled. "The prince's cousin will be ashamed if you go unprepared, and in the process, our dear prince will be. We're helping Prince Yuki." She explained.

I wanted to say Yuki could care less, but knew that it would only lead to my own downfall. So, pretending to think it over, I looked up at her. "I guess your right! The oozi might be ashamed if his dear cousin is embarrassed." I exclaimed.

"That's right, now stand up!" She commanded. I did as told. I didn't feel as comfortable, but I wasn't completely off balance.

When we were done, I was gonna pay for the shoes, but the girls, apparently, didn't want me doing anything, but paying attention to the lessons. Which meaning, I was being schooled, and they were paying for everything. This was turning out better than I thought.

The next few stores, they told me about make up, and accessories, along with all sorts of advice on guys that only few I knew were useful. In the end, they bought me three pairs of shoes, my own make up set that all professionals use, and some of the most expensive things out there; I wondered how they got the money for it, but I pushed it aside, and decided not to ask.

We departed at the train station. "Remember what we taught you, and you'll be fine! Mess this up, and we'll be sure to get back at you!" Menagawa threatened.

I still had to come up with a way to get back at them, but instead, I thought I owed them. "I understand! I was really nervous before all of this. I'll put a good word in for you four the next time I see Yuki!" I told them. They squealed of excitement.

I walked home. I did owe them, now, but it didn't mean Haru wouldn't threaten them the next day. I said I'd tell Yuki about it, not Haru, and by the time Yuki would grab hold of Haru the threat would have already been made. It was good enough!

When I got home, I looked up at the clock: 6:02 pm. Haru said he'd be over at seven. I got a quick shower, I blow-dried my hair, brushed it, and put it into a braid. I got on the dress Ayame gave to me, and some niellons (idk how to spell it, and spell check glitched). I got on some make up; just some cover up, lip gloss, white eye shadow, and mascara. It felt weird, but I welcomed it as a new start.

When I finished getting on the shoes Menagawa had got for me, I heard a knock at the door. I got up, came out of my room, and towards the front door. I opened it, and saw Haru in the doorway.

He was wearing a tux. It looked grand on him; it made him look like the mystery dater. He was my date! Next to the tux, Haru was wearing white dress shoes, a silver wristband watch, and his regular accessories.

He was staring at me, a light hue of pink arising upon his cheeks. He was adorable! "Uh...hi!" He said, turning his blushing face away.

I giggled; my hand to my mouth, that was smiling, and blushing in the same tone. "Hi!" I greeted, warmly, moving the hand away.

Haru looked at me with his regular dazed look, scratching the back of his head. "You ready to go?" He asked, offering me his arm.

I took it happily. "Sure!" I answered.

We began to walk out of the building. We walked down the first set of stairs, and as we got to the second, Haru spoke. "You look beautiful!" He commented.

I blushed, and turned away. Haru's looking fine comments had just halted. I was surprised to say the least. I turned back to Haru, a shy smile on my face. "Thanks! You look better, though." I told him.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. Haru had turned his head with a darker tone of pink arising on his cheeks. "Thanks!" He simply said, looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I just smiled, as we made it out the door. Waiting in front of the building was a black car, and inside, I saw Hatori. "Our chauffeur there?" I asked.

He just gave me a sly grin. "Just not on the way back." He replied. I giggled, as he released me arm. Haru opened the door for me, giving a hand gesture. "Coming?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and got in. I scooted over, allowing Haru to sit down. We buckled up, before Hatori turned his head, to look at us. "Where are you taking her, Haru?" He asked.

Haru, with the same grin still on his face, let his arm ride over my shoulder, gazing at me with that maniacal eye, before turning back to Hatori. "Tsukigokuro." He answered.

Hatori looked at us, surprised. "How do you intend to pay for it?" He asked.

Haru just let his head rest on mine, and allowed his eyes to close, before looking back at Hatori. "I have my ways." He answered.

I knew what that meant. He had most of the money, and their were some people who owed him one, so they forked over what they had. Hatori nodded, and began the drive their.

After a couple moments, I let my head rest on his shoulder. It seemed to have fit right into the curve of his neck. I felt Haru's other hand grasp my waist, and pulling me towards him. I was nervous, still, but with Haru near me, I felt more secure. It was the one question that rang through my mind that was bugging me: 'What's gonna happen after this?'

* * *

i was going for unexpected. hope u enjoyed.


	11. sweet cherished song

hope u like it!

* * *

"Chapter Eleven;  
Sweet Cherished Song"

We stopped in front of the restaurant, with a long line of people waiting to get in. Hatori parked the car, then turned his head to look at us. "I hope you got her a ride home." Hatori said to Haru. Haru only smirked, releasing me from the hold.

We unbuckled our seat belts, and Haru got out of the car. He kept the door open, as I scooted towards it's exit way. I saw his hand out, awaiting for mine to grab it. I did so, and he helped me out of Hatori's car.

When I saw the restaurant for real, I thought I was dreaming. It stood tall, accepting the moonlight through against it's glow, creating a large shadow beneath it. It was like a shrine, only larger. It had white silk curtains, and windows a vary. The roof stood tall, and was red.

We lined up, just like everybody else, and waited patiently. We stood there for ten minutes, before I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me, we're VIPs, so move!" Said a rude voice.

We looked behind us, and saw a young man, a little younger than Shigure, with a woman. She was wearing a tight, red dress, and marvelous crimson shoes. She had curly light brown hair, up in a bun, sapphire eyes, and very bright skin. She was rather attractive. She was wearing make up, as well. Red eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, red lip stick, and way too much blush.

I stared shocked. "Rakimi?" I questioned.

She seemed just as surprised. She squinted her eyes, before smiling. "Ai Yudinte, is that you?" She asked, looking at me, up and down. I nodded, happily. "Who is this young man, you're standing with?" She asked, in her regular sassy tone.

Haru answered first. "Her boyfriend." He simply replied.

She lit up. "Ai! Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked, almost jealous of me.

I chuckled nervously. "Because it just happened, actually!" I replied to her. "Haru became my boyfriend only last Friday." I explained.

"Haru?!" She questioned. We nodded. "As in Hatsuharu, the guy you talked about at the Celestial Sunset?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Haru questioned, looking at me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay, Haru?" I told him. He just shrugged. "Yes, it's the same Haru, Rakimi." I answered.

She giggled. "I knew you had some interest in this Sohma guy, and here we are, a couple months later, and you two are on a date."

"First date." I added in.

Rakimi whirled around, a shocked expression on her face. "Quite a place for a first date!" She commented.

Haru groaned, slightly. "Thanks?" He questioned.

"No problem." She said.

I looked at the man she was with. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and didn't even see him blink, nor flinch. "So," I questioned turning to her. "Who's the stud you're toying with this time?" I asked, dully, giving her the regular look.

Let me explain. Rakimi has an addiction to sex. She grew up around it her whole life; no joke! Her mom showed her how to do it shortly after her father died of leukemia, and this was when she was going on thirteen. If not for the fact that the curse restricts her from having kids, she would have gotten at least five kids within two years in which she started. She would deceive the boys who had rejected, make them take her someplace nice, then, she'd take them home to do the special process. Once she was done, she'd make them walk home, and wouldn't let them wake up until such time they entered their house. If anything, there were some other incidents she learned from, like having real boyfriends, and being raped by a couple prostitutes. Her life sucked, but this was the only thing she knew! If not, she wouldn't have a different guy in bed each week, and she'd feel empty. This is the only way she found happiness, and I dare not make fun of her for it.

She smirked at me when I asked. "That obvious?" She questioned.

"I've seen it enough for it to be." I replied with a shrug.

She chuckled, and crossed her arms. "His name is John or something like that. He's from America!" She simply answered.

I shrugged again. No point in making a big fuss over it, when she won't stop, anyways. "Wait! You're the mind deceiver, right?" Haru asked her.

She was about to go into denial, but I placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's cursed too! I'll be more than happy to explain it later, okay?" I told her.

She let it process, before turning back with a smirk. "Oh, so he's part of the zodiac?" She asked.

I nodded. "The ox, to be more precise." I added in.

She rolled her eyes. "It explains how you can hug him without killing him." She stated.

"Or make him transform into an ox." I added in.

She chuckled, then gasped. "Say, why don't we make this a double date? I'd like to get to know your man better! Besides we barely hang out."

"And you didn't have the guy make reservations, did you?" She shook her head. Same old Rakimi. I looked up at Haru. "Do you mind, Haru? Or should we let my cousin deceive to get herself in?" I asked him. Haru's the one who made the reservations.

He shrugged. "Don't see why not! Just keep bug eye, over there, from staring at us, and I'll be fine!" He threw in, pointing at the American. With a nod from Rakimi, we waited for the line to move.

It took less than ten minutes, considering the fact that most weren't on the list, and others were armed; security there was tight! Finally, we were at the front. The man at the front desk stared at us. "May I help you?"

"Table for four, please!" Haru replied.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

Haru nodded. "Should be under Sohma, Hatsuharu." He answered the man.

He searched through the list, then looked at Haru. "You're telling me that if I call the main house, and give them your characteristics, they'll say you're name is Hatsuharu Sohma?" He asked him.

"Yep!" Haru simply answered.

The man couldn't be fooled, easily, that I knew, but I could also tell he knew when someone was telling the truth. "Moku, show these four where they will be sitting! The table reserved for Sohma." He told a waiter.

The man nodded, then led us inside. It was gorgeous! Purple carpeting, and they had white lights that almost matched with the moon's. The wall was a mysterious dark blue, and everyone there was in some form of formal where.

We sat down at one of the black tables in the booths, with white cushioning. I looked up, and saw the night sky, and the moon hovering over it. "May I suggest our special of Yellow Tail Soucier?" Moku suggested, handing us our menus.

"We'll have to think it over!" Haru said as we opened up our menus.

Rakimi looked up. "It sounds good! What do you think, hun?" She referred to John. Bug-eye nodded.

"Perfect! I'll be right back to see what you'd like to drink, but please, enjoy!" With that, he left.

Rakimi looked at me. "Shindai told me about Lukimi! I see that somebody is in way over their head, considering the fact of what Shinge told me after that." Rakimi told me.

Haru gave me another serious look. "What does she mean?" He asked.

I knew he'd snap if I'd stay silent, so I decided to get it over with. "Well, ya see,..." I continued to tell him about the visit, what I was nearly dragged into, the visit when I saw Kanye, leaving out the details of Akito's offer, and when Kanye told me about the little discussion.

By the time I finished, Haru was furious, trying to calm himself. He chugged down half a glass of water, before speaking again. "No, Kanye is the second person you tell. You tell me so I can get the guy in the head!" He told me.

I knew the look, and honestly, I wasn't arguing. "With pleasure!" We chuckled. Haru and I enjoyed times like these, when we could sit back, and just enjoy each others' threats towards someone or some people we hated.

Rakimi cleared her throat, catching both of our attention. "So, how exactly did it happen?" She asked us both, taking a sip of water.

I sighed, knowing the question would come sooner or later. "Well, I told him my true feelings Friday morning before school; I was so embarrassed, I ran off before he could even say anything!" I started. Rakimi chuckled, knowing the feeling all too well.

Haru cleared his throat, then continued. "I was walking around through the whole day with butterflies in my stomach, too unsure of what I was feeling. Shortly after first period, I met up with Yuki. He told me that Ai was being taunted, and was so hurt that she was crying; as it turned out, it was about me. Tohru had brought her to our regular hang out joint, and when Yuki told me what happened, I dashed there." I blushed at the thought.

Rakimi was surprised; I barely cried as it was, so I can't say I blame her. I sipped down some water, and proceeded. "Well, they all showed, trying their best to comfort me. And judging by Haru's tale, he must have gotten lost during his dash to me. When I felt his hand, I couldn't find words to say." I added.

"I asked everyone to leave, and after that, I hugged her as tight as I could, and tried my best to comfort her. In the end, I decided to give us a chance, 'cause after a lot of thinking, I realized I felt the same for her."

"And it started there!" I concluded. She gave me her leer. Rakimi could be very suspicious at a time, and the leer was a representative of it!

Their food arrived, and then, we ordered. Haru, and I decided on a basic meal for a change. He was having an Unagi Rice Bowl, while I was having Miso Nikomi Udon. When that arrived, we began to eat, happily.

Of course, while we were eating, Rakimi had begun a conversation of different ideas for dates, and a few hints of what to do in bed. After the seventh time, I told her that wasn't gonna happen until after I was married to somebody. She knew the chance was at a minimum, but went along with it because there was someone I couldn't curse.

"May we have a lovely couple step up to the dance floor, and perform for us." A voice said through the speakers. I did like dancing, just not for an audience. I soon, however, found my self being lead by Haru to the dance floor. "Ah, here's a cute couple!" The same voice commented.

Some music played. I recognized the beat to "The Song of Truth" by Fukai Mori. As we heard the voice, Haru had already begun to lead me.

**The crimson stained sun shined,  
****Seems to touch everything.  
I cannot see the future,  
And the past is so frightening!  
I see that the present  
Is just as I imagined.**  
**But is it for**  
**Me anymore?**  
**I just don't think I can go on**.

We moved slowly to the beat, staying close together. As each step came, there was a pause as we slowly spun around.

**Please reach deep inside me!  
Where my heart is weeping.  
I am so numb that I think I am dying!**

Haru had tightened his grip around my waist, and let my head rest on his shoulder. Knowing that I would die in only a little of five years from then was frightening for the both of us.

**I need you to tame me,  
I need to be taught how to feel!  
I know you will find me!  
When my soul is leading. **

I twirled underneath his arm, and allowed us to slowly part.

**If my life crumbles I'll have you to guide me!  
I know the song truth will  
Be there to remind me I'm real.**

Haru had gripped my hand a bit tighter, allowing me to spin underneath his arm again, and ending back into his arm.

**All of this distance,  
Seems so unending.  
But what is most admirable?  
What is worth defending?  
I see my rebellion  
Has left me so blinded.  
Two simple things,  
Just like the smiles,  
Given by the strangest that I pass.**

It was the same cycle as the first, his eyes gleaming with happiness, and joy, with a slight sense of pointlessness. I knew Haru didn't like dancing like this, but I also knew that he didn't mind, as long as someone else was there to help make a fool of themselves with him. I blushed at the thought, and at the fact I somehow knew that Rakimi was videotaping it either with her phone, or her camcorder.**  
**

**If you're eternal,  
And if you found the answers,  
To every riddle shrouded in darkness.**

As the twirl came once more, I saw Haru's gentle smile grace his face, blissfully.

**I know you tame me,  
I know I will learn how to feel!  
I've always looked behind me  
Following the shadows of **

I felt the grip, knowing he was ready for the departure. I felt bad about the way I must have been making him feel.

**Castles that fly to a bright new tomorrow!  
With the song of truth to guide me,  
I know that one day I will hear.**

I ended back in his arms, looking into his eyes with pure happiness, and adoration. I loved looking at him more than anything, just as much as I felt he loved me, right there, and then.**  
**

**If you are eternal,  
And if you found the answers,  
To every riddle shrouded in darkness.**

It was a bit different when the second one started. I did spin underneath his arm, but found him grasping my waist from behind. I allowed my hand to trace the outline of his face that was only to the right of my own.

**I know the song of truth will  
Be there to remind me I'm real.****  
I need you tame me,  
I need to be taught how to feel!**

Haru kissed my cheek, longingly, as we walked around the room in continuous circles. I heard 'awes' come from the people watching. It was then I remembered that there were levels to the restaurant, and that they recorded events that happened on the dance floor, and stage. I blushed knowing how many people could have been watching, at a minimum.

**I'm asking you to take me  
Just so I can learn how to feel!**

Much to my own relief, our audience stopped when Haru brought me around to face him, pulling his arms up my back.**  
**

**With the song of truth to guide me,  
I know that I'll learn how to feel!**

Just as the song ended, Haru held me in a gentle embrace, kissing my forehead, soothingly. On the final note, my arms went around his neck, and my chin resting on his chest.

He stopped just as the applause came, looking at me both startled, and thankful. I giggled noticing the sense in his eyes; it was funny to watch, and it made him look so beautiful. Scratch that! It made him look almost as hot as when he was smiling.

* * *

i hope u've enjoyed my little dance special. wish me luck with the nxt chap!


	12. blissful dreams can become reallity

"Chapter Twelve;  
Blissful Dreams Can Become Reality"

Later on, Haru paid for us, and Rakimi had 'John' pay for them. We, then, walked out.

"What time is it?!" I asked, looking at Rakimi, hoping she had an answer.

She took out her cellphone. "Almost eleven!" She answered.

Oh, great! Kanye wanted me to call him before ten, and I knew that he'd flip once I called him later than expected to. "Kanye?" Haru questioned. Both Rakimi and I nodded. "You can call him tomorrow! We have school off." I had forgotten about that part.

I sighed of relief. "Don't worry! Even if you didn't call him, I'd be able to show him what you two did together." She told us. My face heated red, and was flushing, terribly. "Well, I'm off! Make sure to keep me in touch if anything comes up, k?" She asked, clinging to John's arm.

I smiled, nervously. "Sure!" I said. With that, she left.

I felt Haru's hand grasp my waist, then drag me to his side, making me look up, still pretty embarrassed. "So, which ways your house?" He asked in his casual tone. Figures he needed me for directions, but at least we were alone.

We began the walk to my apartment. It was rather chilly that night, and with so many parts showing, I was freezing! Haru must have taken notice, because, pretty soon, I felt his jacket being placed over my shoulders. I closed the gap in the front a little more, cuddling into the warmth the jacket provided.

Haru's arm slipped over my shoulders, pulling me towards him. I found myself resting my head on his chest again. I listened to his steady heartbeat, and calm breathing; two sounds that are so soothing to my ears, I feel like I'm dreaming.

I felt disappointed when we reached the apartment building, but I was also very tired. I knew because I nearly fell down the concrete steps, and Haru had to help me up to my apartment.

We continued up the stairs in silence. I did want to say something, but found myself too tired to say much of anything. "Keys." Haru said, holding out his hand. It was like him, and I was too tired to retort, and he knew it. I gave him the keys to my apartment. We entered the room. I never really pay attention to its characteristics simply because it was that boring. "Maybe you should just move in with Shigure!" He suggested.

I chuckled. He was right! I would prefer Shigure's house rather than this place, but I knew what my brother would say, and the simple fact that I knew I wouldn't survive. "I somehow saw that coming!" I commented.

He smirked. I knew that I could do a lot, as long as Kanye gave me permission, and dating Haru was something to be thankful for. I never felt so happy, and besides, I like joking around with him. The next event was unexpected.

Haru had pushed me against the walls, firmly grasping my arms, and began biting my neck. I yelped at the sudden contact. It's not that I didn't like it, don't get me wrong, but I knew Haru like the back of my head! I knew what was coming. I soon found his lips making more contact than his teeth as he trailed them up up my neck, and over my cheek. That's when I felt it!

It was his lips a top of mine own. I was happy, excited, anxious, and embarrassed all at once, which is what lead to the redness that came upon my face. I kissed him back, allowing my smooth lips to accept his rough, passionate kiss. His tongue forced itself an entryway into my mouth. I moaned as he continued to taste me. I could help myself no longer! I got my tongue into his mouth, yet at the same time, making him fall back onto the couch, me with him, our lips sucking on each others. I returned to taste him; it was so good, there wasn't a word to describe it. Electricity just seemed to spark, chasing up my spine as we continued to kiss each other.

I felt Haru's hands go down to the ribbon straps, and felt one being pulled; this had to stop! "Haru, s-stop! Please!" I breathed out, begging. Haru gave me some space as I continued to try and catch my breath. I wasn't ready for anything like this; it ends with the bite marks on my neck. I sat up, and got off him. He sat up, looking rather disappointed. "I'm sorry, Haru, but I'm not ready for that! Not yet! We only just started, and I don't want it to end because we did this together. Please, give me some time, before this happens, Haru, please! I just think we're going too fast!" I told him.

Haru thought it over, still looking disappointed. I didn't like the look, but I was way too uncomfortable to not say no, and just go with it. Haru eyed me, a smirk appearing on his face. I knew he had just come out of a compromise. "Okay, but on a couple conditions!" He said. I was willing to oblige, and nodded. "You'll give me a message, and then let me give you one. I get to sleep with you, in your bed tonight, and, just for fun, I get to bathe you." He finished.

I thought it over. It wasn't like he was asking for that much! I was more than willing to touch his chest, back, and shoulders, and as long as he didn't go too far, I was fine with him touching me; except for my chest. I've already slept with him, but him washing me, that was still far, but I soon came up with my own compromise. "Fine! But if you're washing me, I get to wash you! No peeking!" Haru smiled with satisfaction.

I went to my room, and he went to the bathroom. I got my first kiss, but I know that things are just going to stir up trouble.

* * *

sry, if u thought it was bad. hope u liked it!


	13. a night to remember

"Chapter Thirteen;  
A Night to Remember"

It was going to be an uneasy time, that would never end, I just knew it! But, a deal's a deal; beside, at least this way he couldn't make me lose my virginity. I somehow knew that Haru did it before, but I'm not the kind of person who would do it after one date, then I knew that things would fall apart. I did feel like I was going to be showing him too much, and feared for my own sake.

Just as I finished undressing myself, I wrapped a towel around my body, then walked to the other side of the hall to the bathroom door. Judging by the sounds of things, thankfully, this was no shower. "Haru, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He said, anxiously.

"Are your eyes shut?" I asked.

"Until I feel you on top of me!" He added.

I sighed. "I'm coming in!" I opened the door. Haru kept the lights off, and lit my way, using the candles I never bothered to touch. I placed the towel on the toilet lid, that was, thankfully, down. I saw that his eyes were shut, but judging by the smile, I knew he wanted to surprise me like this, and was listening to what I was doing.

I took a step into the sudsy water in the bathtub, and placed my hands on the rims, firmly, and settling myself slowly down on Haru's body. When I was certain I could relax, I let go of the tub, and accidentally, felt the skin atop of Haru's thigh. I turned back to him, and saw him open his eyes with a smirk, but it soon faded when he saw my frightened expression.

His eyes softened. "It's alright! We kinda have to touch each other, anyways, so don't worry about it. Besides, I'd know if you're actually serious about what I wanna do. You're nervous! You should be! But, believe me when I say it! I promise that I'll try, and make this as comfortable as you can handle." He told me.

I smiled at him, warmly. "I'd like that, Haru! Thank you!" I said to him. That's when he got started.

He grabbed the bar of soap, and rubbed it upon my arms, slowly. I was beginning to relax some, but with his other hand rubbing against my skin, it held me back from enjoying it. He moved on to my brest, stomach, then back. I'll admit it, it was nice, especially since he was trying not to act like a pervert. He left me to do certain areas, claiming he wouldn't be able to control himself if I did allow him to. He then did my legs; they were long, so naturally, he was enjoying it, but he had to shift around a bit to get every part. This didn't help me; not just with my comfort, but with the embarrassment, because every time he moved to wash my legs, I'd get to see more and more of his body. He finished with my feet, then came back to my level, staring at me, longingly. Before I gave him his scrub, I soaked my hair, so I felt a little cleaner when this was done.

I started with his chest. It was well toned, and his skin felt smooth, and warm. I moved up his shoulders, and down his back, then to his arms. I was pretty sure he felt like groping my ass, with the position I was in, but really, I'm pretty sure he remembered what happened to the last guy who tried. You think he's the only fighting freak, then forget it! I can be just as bad, and he knows that. I gave him the soap. "What are you...?"

"I am not touching those areas!" I basically told him. He shrugged, and did his areas, then returned the soap. I did his legs, then placed the soap back.

I cuddled close to him. He snickered a bit, before placing his soapy hand on the top of my head. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. I simply nodded against his chest. It felt nice, but I knew I had to be careful.

He rinsed off his hand, then brought clean water on top of my head. I cupped my hands, and lifted some water to his head. I drenched his hair somewhat, and with it, he smirked.

Haru had splashed water at me, on purpose. "Haru!" I screeched, averting to the other side of the tub, and splashing him as well, landing the non-sudsy part of the water into his face.

"Oh, yeah?" He splashed me again.

It felt like being in the bathtub with my older brother, again. We would always sit there, and splash each other, and that kept up until he was eight, when the maids wouldn't let us, anymore. After three minutes, I threw one more wave at him, but he caught my arm, and pulled me back to him.

I felt his smooth lips connect with mine. I wasn't about to let him go overboard, so I had to take control. As soon as he tried to get started, I made him jump by gently stroking his crock. In an instant, he began yelping, I don't know out of what, but I bet it must have been pure enjoyment. "Last time I checked, we had more scheduled for this evening." I teased, panting breathlessly, and resting my head on his shoulder.

He still had that smirk, I knew, but my eyes were closed, and I didn't care. He tried to move, but found it impossible to move me. Smirk still there. He chuckled. "You asked for it!" He said.

I shrieked, slightly, as Haru picked me up, bridal style, and standing in the bathtub, and out on the floor mat. He began to stare at me, and I was staring back at him, enjoying the sight I had.

I just remembered the sight _he_ had, and squirmed for my towel, to cover myself. Once I found mine, I spread it out over me. He simply chuckled, and walked out, carrying me to my room. It wasn't much! A gray carpet, a white wall, small window, but a massive sized bed, small closet, and a medium sized dresser.

Before Haru flipped me over, I gave him a gesture that told him towards the dresser, first. He obliged with great curiosity. I got up, and got out a pair of black underwear; I don't trust him that much! "People are normally naked!" He informed me.

I cursed myself as I felt him slip the fresh pair off. "Fine! But I'm not going to bed naked!" I warned him. Haru shrugged, and went digging into another drawer.

I got onto the bed, my chest against the mattress (thank God), and the covers up until just the start of my hips; if I wasn't careful, he'd begin touching my ass.

He came over, placing a couple clothes by the bed, then getting started. He began with my hips, cradling them as hard, but as gentle as he could do. I let out a few moans as I felt the knots loosen.

It reminded me why I never really went to the Yudinte spas. It was simply because there was always a creepy relative my parents would send there to 'meet' me. I was talking to Kanye about a spa that they might not have known of, and to not tell them so I could relax for a change; he's working on it, but Kanye is regularly busy being the head and all.

Haru's moved his hands up, and began to rub up and down, hearing some of the knots break loose; I can't relax easily. "Have you ever been to a spa, or hot spring?" He asked as his rubbed his thumbs in between my shoulder blades.

I sighed as he continued his work. "Not really, it's been a long time. I don't go to places like that anymore because my parents would send some perverted cousin there, before the trip." I explained.

He seemed to have understood, as he began to do my shoulders. Several cracks were heard as each knot came out. "Whatever stresses you out, please stop it!" He begged of me.

"Easier said then done when you're worried about sending people to their graves." I muttered, as he continued his work.

After he did his part, he got on his stomach, and waited for me to start mine. Before I did, I put on the clothes on the floor. Quite frankly, Haru had left me black panties, and my red sports bra. I despised him, but knew if I got off the bed, he would be very tempted to touch me, so I just stayed as I was.

I sat on top of him, and pushed my palm in the center of his back. There was one hell of a lump, which Haru moaned as it slowly became relieved. "You need to stop fighting everyday; it'll make you crippled at the rate." I told him.

There was still a smirk. "Yeah, but that's no fun!" He complained. I simply laughed at how childish he sounded. When Haru was ordered around about something he liked to do, he would always come up with some funny remark that would either earn a laugh, a yell, or sometimes both. It was cute, in my eyes.

I smirked, maliciously. "Alright! But, less serious, and if there's ever a lump like the last one, you owe me." I teased. He chuckled, amused.

I saw slate eyes turn toward me, as his head turned. "Sure! Let's make it more fun, though!" I giggled. Sure he was being seductive, but that's Haru for you! I bet he was barely any different with his ex, so I wasn't really surprised, or appalled.

I finally finished up, and made him put back on the black boxers he had in the bathroom. I knew he was trying to change my mind, but I made myself make sure that that wouldn't happen until I was certain.

When he came back, we snuggled in the dullness of my bedsheets; me still using his chest as a pillow, and him holding like girl with a plush doll. "What exactly are you gonna tell your brother?" He questioned.

I sighed, and nudged my head closer to his chest. When I stopped, my ear was to where I could hear his kind heart beating. I closed my eyes, and smiled. "I'm gonna tell him that this was the best night of my life." I told him.

He chuckled, lifting my head, and kissing my lips, softly. It was a quick kiss. When we drew back, we got ourselves comfortable, then closed our eyes. "Mine too, Ai!" He whispered before dreamland swept me over.

* * *

i went rushing through ideas, it's why i took so long. I hope u liked it! Atto Shatto!


	14. a new routine

"Chapter Fourteen;  
A New Routine"

This morning, on my walk to school, I met up with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. Now, of course, they were curious about how it went. Here's how it happened. "Hey guys!" I greeted, rushing towards them, careful so as I didn't get too close to Tohru.

They all looked in my direction, and smiled. "Good morning Miss Yudinte!" Yuki greeted.

Kyo, at that moment, put a big smirk across his face. "How was the date with Haru?" He asked, teasingly.

"Magical!" I said, twirling around. I think that he was staring at me, rather bewildered, but I really didn't notice.

I heard giggles out of Yuki and Tohru. "That's great Ai! I'm glad you and Haru had fun!" She commented.

"Thanks!" I immediately said after giving her a warm smile. Thanks to the episode I had the other day, I was able to call Tohru a true friend, same as Kyo, Yuki, along with Uo and Hana. "I really wouldn't have been able to show my face if it weren't for those weird fan club girls, believe it or not! Mokoto, Minomi, Miyo, and, Mai. Because of them, I actually succeeded in impressing him on our date." I explained.

I was given two surprised stares, and one pleased grin from Yuki. "I'm glad they decided to help you on your date!" He commented. I nodded in response, secretly knowing how Haru would put them in there place; I may have owed them thanks, but when I plan revenge, the plan sticks like with my brother and his tantrums; note that this state is a time you do _not_ want to be around Kanye.

The rest of the walk was spent talking about how I ended up meeting up with Rakimi, and with Kyo blabbering about how he was going to defeat Yuki, which caused him to get a good hit by said male.

I walked through the school halls towards my homeroom class, happily, people still mumbling about how I had a crush on Haru, but I didn't care, because he was my boyfriend now. I had no doubts in my mind that things were gonna get better from here on out! Sure, people wouldn't let me live it down, but I really couldn't care less, because I didn't have to.

I walked into homeroom, like usual, at the exact time I normally did, walking past the people muttering about my crazy self for liking him, and turning at the lane to the corner.

Today was different. Haru was standing behind my desk, awaiting me with the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face. That was unusual. "Hey!" He greeted, dream like.

I supposed I couldn't expect things to be the same since we were dating, but it was different, so it felt weird. "Hey back!" I said happily, a warm smile on my face.

I was reaching to hug him, but before I could, he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and sat himself down in my chair, and me on his lap. As soon as I was sat down, my back, on instinct, arched back onto his chest, and we both just started laughing with each other. I'm pretty sure we got the weirdest looks out there, but before I could take time to notice, just as our laughter began to quiet down, Haru just kissed me, and that was more than enough to distract me.

We would have continued to do so if Momiji hadn't run up to us. "Oh, that is so cute! You guys have to tell me how the date went!" That exclamation made the whole class began talking like no tomorrow.

"Gotta hate school, sometimes!" I muttered towards him.

"Ya gotta hate Momiji sometimes, too, but we still have to put up with him!" He mumbled back, making me chuckle lightly. There was just always going to be a way for him to make me smile, from the day we met to the day we depart forever. No one lives forever, but in soul, him and I would always remain.

Our sensei came in, and seeing Haru and me the way we were, he teased us only once, then made sure we got the most respect out of the whole class; in a way, he was more of a romantic than Ayame.

I will admit it, though! Class felt pretty weird. The stares we got, the talks that were heard, even the examples of the lessons. Each time it happened, I looked at Haru with an expression that read one thing: If Kami-sama could see this, I wish he'd spare us!

He'd regularly shrug it off, but judging by the look on his face, he was begging for the same thing! It was simply registered by the returned glance after him being dragged up, pointed at, and used to help demonstrate the passion of love that came from the Taoists. When he came back to his seat, he was stiff, slow, and when he looked back at me, fear and annoyance were present in his stare at me towards our sensei.

When the bell rang for lunch, we never felt happier. We had brought our lunch because Tuesday was the current Monday, and that meant the leftover sashimi from Friday. Fresh; it's good! Leftovers after a couple of days; you'll be in the infirmary and/or the hospital by eating it. People tend to learn either to skip lunch, or to bring their own.

Of course, I normally made the bento for me and Haru, but he insisted he did it this time. I was surprised how he gave me a black box while he had the white; normally he wouldn't care about what he picked up, but this seemed planned. Especially since he had sat us sit away from the others.

We sat down in the back corner away from everyone else. The two reasons the seats weren't taken were simply because Yuki had complimented on how he disliked the fact the whole cafeteria wreaked of garbage, so it was all place behind the doors we sat near. The other reason is because there was a rumor on how a kid had died five years before Haru and I joined the school. Said something about dying of a heart attack, when the truth was it was choking because he ate too fast; I should know.

I explained this to Haru on our walk to lunch, and he shrugged it off, saying that he should have eaten more slowly, and even if I hadn't met him, it would have happened anyway. Adding the fact he said Yuki told him that they removed the table because they couldn't get the smell off it, so it made me feel better.

"Well!" He said, excitedly. I turned to him, just snapping out of my dazed expression. "Are we gonna have lunch, now?" He asked, eagerly.

I sighed, and decided to see what my new boyfriend had decided to make; if he could cook at all. I stared down at it, completely shocked. In it was my favorite dinner of Yakitori, four skewers of it, and in the middle, Kare Raisu, and a nice side dish of origani, and judging by the smell of it, it was made with shrimps and scallops; a personal favorite snack.

When Haru opened his, it was like looking in a mirror; I was surprised it was all still hot! I smiled either way, a small blush appearing on my cheeks. "Haru, this is so sweet! Thank you!" I told him calmly.

I knew him not to like it when girls are giddy, so I had to calm my shaking nerves. I don't think it mattered, now that I look back at it, because he only smirk a victory before saying anything. "No problem; anything for my koi!" He replied, lustfully.

Of course, I was surprised enough he called me that, but that soon didn't matter, because he only kissed me for the second time that day, only dragging me further into shock before melting away.

Once we finished lunch, of course we had to go back to class, which was straight back into our very awkward situation. But, once the bell rang, we happily got to our lockers, cleared out everything we needed, then left, hand in hand. We had plans of our own, and that was to think of our next date along the walk to my house.

It was decided we go see a movie on Friday, after school, no exceptions. I agreed to the terms as much as Haru, warning him that if he canceled, he'd regret it, but he only through the same thing back at me, that lustful voice matching the tone in his eyes with his mischievous smirk. Of course it made me blush as a shiver went up my spine, but he regularly did that.

With that, Haru went off to call a taxi, so he can get home, while I walked the rest of the way to my apartment building. I closed the door, before leaning back against it with a sigh of relief. That was, by far, the weirdest day of my life. I shrugged it off; this was probably how it was gonna be for a long time...

* * *

i kno, i take 4ever! ive been busy, so read, and if yer reviews r flames, dont bother saying anything! cya soon!

- K. Fang-sama


End file.
